


You

by stylesgryles



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Health Issues, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Living Together, M/M, My First Fanfic, Relationship Problems, Sexual Content
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesgryles/pseuds/stylesgryles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"To nie tak, że każdą noc spędzałem z nim, przysięgam to zdarzyło się kilka razy, przeważnie tylko się upijałem, żeby zapomnieć o stresie w firmie i o tym, że cię zaniedbuję". -Harry mówił prawdę.</p><p>One-shot inspirowany piosenką "You" by Keaton Henson</p>
            </blockquote>





	You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andzia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Andzia).



> To moja pierwsza w życiu praca, dziwi mnie to, że podoba się tylu osobom z ao3, ale no nic nie poradzę :D Jeśli naprawdę nie masz co czytać, to czytaj to, ale miej na uwadze, że to jest moja pierwsza ever praca, ja nie wiem czemu ja to napisałam hahaha :D
> 
> Chciałabym bardzo, ale to bardzo, podziękować Anitce (@smolipaluch) za betowanie, bo sama bym tego nie tknęła drugi raz, strasznie ci dziękuję jeju <3

 

Harry mając 26 lat posiadał dobrą pracę na czele dużej korporacji, miał piękny dom i ogród, drogi samochód, najnowszy telefon i nie musiał przejmować się tym, ile pieniędzy wydaje. Prowadził w miarę spokojne życie, a co najważniejsze - miał przy swoim boku przyjaciół i ukochaną osobę.

Louis mając 29 lat mieszkał w pięknym domu z ogrodem, wożony był drogim samochodem, co święta dostawał najnowszy telefon i nie przejmował się tym, ile wyda na ubrania czy kolejne dodatki do sypialni. Prowadził w miarę spokojne życie, dlatego, że pracował w domu. Zajmował się korektą pisarską amatorskich autorów, nie była to nie wiadomo jak dochodowa praca, ale przecież miał ukochaną osobę, która nie oszczędzała na prezentach dla niego.

*

Oboje czuli, że popadają w rutynę.

Louis wstaje, by zrobić kawę sobie i Harry’emu.

Budzi Harry’ego, bo wie, że ten nie może się spóźnić.

Czasami całują się na dzień dobry, a czasami nic nie mówią.

Gdy Harry wychodzi z domu, całuje Louisa lub rzuca krótkie „wychodzę” i zatrzaskuje drzwi.

Louis zostaje sam, wkłada brudne filiżanki do zmywarki.

Ścieli łóżko.

Siada przy komputerze, poprawia wypociny natchnionych młodych ludzi.

Wysyła raport do szefa.

Potem czyta książkę lub robi zakupy, i tak mija mu czas do powrotu Harry’ego.

W ciszy jedzą obiad i wracają do swoich spraw.

Czasem, a właściwie coraz częściej Harry wychodzi z domu, by wrócić bez słowa późną nocą.

Gdy tego nie robi, zasypiają, wyszeptując ciche “dobranoc”, czasem Harry obraca Louisa plecami do siebie i kochają się po cichu, ale to nie znaczy już tyle co kiedyś.

Potem zasypiają.

*

Louis wie, że to wszystko traci sens i zmierza donikąd. Cała magia ich związku wyparowała około trzech miesięcy temu. Boi się przyszłości, boi się, bo on naprawdę kocha tę burzę loków na głowie chłopaka, jego głębokie, zadziorne spojrzenie i kokieteryjny uśmiech. Nie dałby rady, gdyby to stracił.

*

**If you must wait,**

**wait for them here in my arms as I shake.**

 

W firmie nie szło najlepiej. Szczerze, to dawno nie było tak źle. Co prawda nie była to niczyja wina, po prostu taka pora roku. Tyle, że tegoroczne spadki dochodów były wyjątkowo dotkliwe dla Harry’ego i całego zespołu. Głowił się co zrobić, jak polepszyć ich sytuację. Był strasznie zestresowany, ucierpiał nie tylko jego portfel, ale także zdrowie. Bolała go głowa i miewał skurcze. Jego cera była okropna, można by go pomylić z szesnastolatkiem, włosy zmatowiały, a po przebudzeniu każdego ranka zostawało ich więcej na poduszce. Harry siedział w swoim biurze na krześle obrotowym trzymając nogi na biurku, naprawdę nie miał pomysłu, co robić. Z zamyślenia wyrwało go pukanie do drzwi.

– Proszę! - odpowiedział bez namysłu, w ogóle nie zaniepokoił go fakt, że ktoś przebywa w budynku korporacji o tak późnej porze. W progu ukazała się smukła, męska sylwetka. Był to Nick.

Ubrany był w ciasne bordowe spodnie, zwykły czarny t-shirt luźno zwisał z jego szczupłego ciała, całość uzupełniała szara marynarka i wysoko postawiona grzywka. Czy był przystojny? To zależy, co kto lubi, a o gustach się nie dyskutuje. Od zawsze był bardzo miły i wydawałoby się, że uczciwy w swojej pracy.

– Harry, przepracowujesz się – stwierdził, podchodząc do młodszego.

– Wiesz, ktoś musi w końcu ruszyć te wszystkie akcje, ostatnio mamy mały kryzys - wyznał zmęczony chłopak.

Nick podszedł do niego od tyłu i ułożył dłonie na jego karku, ściskając je lekko, na co młodszy syknął.

– Ała!

\- Jesteś bardzo spięty, Hazz, naprawdę potrzebujesz odpocząć. - Zaczął masować jego kark, a po chwili dodał: - Podwieźć cię do domu? Obawiam się, że sam mógłbyś zasnąć za kierownicą.

⁃    - Skoro nalegasz, okej - Harry sam zdziwił się temu, że był taki uległy.

 

*

 

Po tym jak spakował do torby rzeczy, znaleźli się w drogim, dużym samochodzie starszego. Jak na gentelmana przystało, Grimshaw otworzył dla młodszego drzwi. Jechali w ciszy, dopóki nie przerwał jej ten prowadzący samochód. Widział, że drugi niemal zasypia na szybie, mimo to jednak nie chciał jechać w ciszy, bo sam by zaraz usnął, co z pewnością nie skończyłoby się dobrze dla żadnego z nich.

– Co u ciebie słychać? Wiesz, dawno nie rozmawialiśmy... Co u twojego... umm, jak mu tam? Louisa? - spytał, choć tak naprawdę wcale nie interesował go ich związek.

\- Bywało lepiej - odpowiedział zaspanym głosem Harry.

Zauważył, że gdy jest potwornie zmęczony, to staje się bardziej wylewny, co trochę zaczynało go niepokoić.

\- Kryzys w związku? - zapytał ożywiony. - Myślałem, że jest wręcz przeciwnie, widząc cię tak zmęczonego każdego ranka, sądziłem, że może miałeś pracowitą noc - zaśmiał się i spojrzał dwuznacznie na Harry’ego.

\- Ekhmm - odchrząknął lokaty. - Jak już powiedziałem, bywało lepiej, ale myślę, że to chwilowe, a co do tych nieprzespanych nocy, to nie mam na co narzekać.

 

*

 

\- Grimmy, gdzie jedziemy? - spytał zdezorientowany chłopak.

\- Do mnie, inaczej niż siłą nie dałbyś namówić się na drinka - uśmiechnął się starszy, zatrzymując auto przed dużym i ekskluzywnym apartamentowcem.

Harry jedynie przewrócił oczami i pozwolił przepuścić się w drzwiach. Gdy wdrapali się po schodach do mieszkania, młodszy w pewien sposób się rozbudził, a jego powieki nie były już tak ciężkie.

Apartament był naprawdę piękny. Duża przestrzeń bez zbędnych ścian łączyła w sobie kuchnię z wypolerowanymi blatami, nowoczesnym, aczkolwiek widocznie nieużywanym sprzętem. Salon na środku którego stała ogromna, czarna, skórzana kanapa, wyglądała na wygodną. Na ścianie zawieszony był płaski telewizor, a pod nim najlepszy sprzęt dźwiękowy. Większa połowa ścian była przeszklona, co dawało idealny widok na miasto, podobnie jak w biurze Harry’ego. W rogu stał jeszcze stół, który był nakryty tak, jakby był wystawą w sklepie meblowym.

\- Rozgość się i siadaj - Nick wskazał ręką na wspomnianą wcześniej kanapę. Rzeczywiście była wygodna.

Podał Harry’emu drinka i zaczęli rozmawiać. Stracili rachubę czasu, nie do końca dlatego, że tak dobrze im się rozmawiało, bardziej przez to, ile alkoholu mieli już we krwi. W pewnym momencie młodszy chłopak śmiejąc się głośno z beznadziejnego żartu drugiego poczuł na swoim udzie dłoń. Nie odepchnął jej, jedynie spiął się lekko na ten dotyk.

Grimshaw pożądliwie spojrzał w zielone tęczówki i sunął ręką coraz wyżej, zahaczając o krocze chłopaka, który spiął się teraz zdecydowanie bardziej niż lekko. Dłoń sięgnęła w końcu jego szyi. Patrzyli sobie w oczy, dopóki starszy nie złączył razem ich ust. Pocałunek na pewno nie był romantyczny, co to, to nie. Był zachłanny, niechlujny, ale w pewnym sensie potrzebny. Starszy wisiał teraz nad chłopakiem całując go, a dłonie opierając po obu stronach jego leżącej na poduszkach głowie.

Harry wiedział, bądź też nie wiedział, co robi.

Wsunął ręce pod koszulkę Grimmy’ego, zatrzymując je w dole pleców, a opuszki palców wkładając w spodnie mężczyzny. Nick schodził pocałunkami coraz niżej i w momencie, w którym chciał zassać skórę na szyi chłopaka, ten powstrzymał go.

\- Bez śladów. - Były to jedyne słowa sprzeciwu.

Zdjął koszulkę młodszego i wrócił do całowania go. Zassał jego sutek, na co otrzymał jęk zadowolenia. Był już przy pępku, kiedy zaczął rozpinać spodnie lokatego, ale zanim to zrobił, zdjął także swoją koszulkę i odrzucił gdzieś na podłogę. Przerzucił wzrok z powrotem na Stylesa, który nie miał już na sobie spodni, co spodobało się starszemu. Zaczął niebezpiecznie zbliżać się do jego penisa i nie trudząc się byciem romantycznym, po prostu zdjął jego bieliznę i wziął go do ust, zdecydowanie wiedział, jak to robić. Harry jęknął głośno i z trudem mogąc się opanować, chwycił klamrę paska faceta, który właśnie mu obciągał. Osunął jego spodnie i bokserki do połowy ud, a dłonią objął twardego członka i zaczął rytmicznie poruszać w górę i dół.

Byli pijani i nie do końca wiedzieli, co dzieje się wokół nich. A może i wiedzieli?

Doszli po kilku minutach, głośno jęcząc. Nick opadł na klatkę piersiową młodszego, na co ten wypuścił powietrze z płuc.

– To było złe, wiesz, że to ostatni raz, prawda? - zapytał zdyszany Harry z poczuciem winy rosnącym w jego brzuchu.

–Mhm. - Było jedyną odpowiedzią.

 

Nad ranem uciekł cicho z mieszkania i wrócił do domu taksówką. Czuł się jak gówno. Jak on mógł to zrobić Louisowi?

 

*

 

Znowu się pokłócili.

Harry siedział rano przed laptopem płacąc rachunki, to on zajmował się ich kontami bankowymi.

– Louis, możesz mi wytłumaczyć, po co nam obraz, którego nie ma gdzie powiesić za 600 funtów, jedno niepasujące do niczego krzesło za 400 funtów, jeśli i tak cały czas siedzisz na kanapie, lub dwa zestawy sztućców za 794 funty, skoro używamy zaledwie dwóch widelców?

\- Um... uważam w takim razie, że obraz nada się do przedpokoju, na krześle można położyć twoje książki, a komplet sztućców wysłałem dla mojej i twojej mamy - usprawiedliwił się zgrabnie szatyn.

\- A ja uważam, że masz problem z wydawaniem pieniędzy, rozpuściłeś się i wydajesz wszystko na głupoty.

\- Wiesz co mnie denerwuje? Jedynie kiedy potrafisz się do mnie odezwać to wtedy, gdy coś ci nie pasuje! - Louis powiedział podniesionym tonem i wszedł po schodach do ich sypialni. Stwierdził, że może prześpi się i uspokoi, bo zdecydowanie nie ma siły na dyskusję z Harrym.

 

*

 

\- Harry! - Krzyk chłopaka zbudził go w sposób, który na pewno nie był przyjemny.

\- Co?! - odkrzyknął w pewien sposób gburowato, przecierając dużymi dłońmi twarz i loki.

\- Chodź tutaj, nie mam zamiaru po tobie sprzątać!

Harry leniwie przeciągnął się, siedząc na łóżku i skierował się do łazienki, skąd dobiegało wołanie jego chłopaka.

Na środku pomieszczenia stał Louis, ubrane miał żółte, gumowe rękawiczki, a w rękach trzymał jakiś środek czystości.

\- O co chodzi? - spytał zaspany chłopak, przecierając pięścią oczy.

\- O to, kurwa, chodzi! - powiedział Louis, kopiąc nogą w stronę młodszego zwinięty materiał. Harry od razu zorientował się, co to było i podniósł tkaninę w dłonie.

\- No i co? Nie mogłeś po prostu wrzucić ich do kosza? Co, boisz się moich majtek? - zaśmiał się.

\- Nie będę dotykać twoich ujebanych majtek. Wolę nie wiedzieć, co sprawiło, że się tak lepią, więc następnym razem kosz na pranie jest tam! - wskazał dłonią kubeł stojący w rogu łazienki.

\- Zachowujesz się, jakbyś nigdy nie widział spermy.

\- Nie, kurwa, nie takiej, która nie była moją zasługą! - powiedział gorzko Louis i wyszedł z łazienki, rzucając w drugiego gumową rękawicą.

 

*

 

Było to dobre miejsce na lunch, nie było tu wiele osób, cicho i spokojnie. W sam raz na rozmowę z przyjaciółmi.

Ściany niewielkiej restauracji były jasnoszare, na każdym z małych, białych stolików stał uroczy wazonik ze świeżymi kwiatami i świeczka. Krzesła były obszyte zieloną tkaniną, a na środku lokalu znajdował się barek, na którym stała tradycyjna szkolna tablica ze specjałami dnia.

Louis i Harry lubili tu przychodzić w wolne dni lub gdy nie mieli pomysłu, co ugotować w domu.

\- Może to pochopne stwierdzenie, ale mam wrażenie, że Harry już tego nie chce.

\- O czym ty mówisz, Lou? - spytał chłopak z krótko ściętymi włosami i zarostem na twarzy. Ubrany był w białą podkoszulkę uwydatniającą jego mięśnie brzucha, na to narzucona była luźna, niebieska koszula w kratę, która świetnie pasowała do czarnych spodni i brązowych traperów.

\- Mówię o tym, że mu się znudziłem, Li - odpowiedział smutno szatyn.

\- Louis, to bzdura! - zaprzeczył Liam, przeżuwając swoją sałatkę.

– Dlaczego niby tak uważasz? Ostatnio w ogóle się nie dogadujemy i jeśli mam być szczery, to wiem, że to nie są tylko „ciche dni” - odparł, robiąc w powietrzu cudzysłów. - Przychodzi do domu tylko po to, żeby się przebrać, a potem wraca nad ranem i myśli, że ja śpię. Zachowuje się jak rozpieszczony gówniarz, nie wiem, co mam robić. Może się użalam, ale mam nieodparte wrażenie, że ja już mu nie wystarczam... - powiedział łamiącym się głosem, po czym schował twarz w dłoniach.

Payne był jego najlepszym przyjacielem odkąd tylko pamięta. Gdy byli dziećmi, kopali razem piłkę. Jako nastolatkowie upijali się po to, by śmielej podrywać swoje sympatie. Na studiach dzielili pokój. Dlatego zamieszkali w tym samym mieście i mogli powiedzieć sobie o wszystkim. Ufali sobie bezgranicznie i zawsze wspierali się nawzajem.

\- Ej, ej, ej, Lou, Louis, spójrz na mnie – poprosił, masując ramię załamanego chłopaka. – Naprawdę uważam, że to niemożliwe. Wiesz jak Harry cię kocha, jesteście świetną parą, jestem pewien, że to chwilowe. Powinniście po prostu szczerze porozmawiać. On ma czasem swoje humory, wiesz, jaka z niego księżniczka... - zażartował Liam, żeby rozweselić drugiego.

\- Tak, myślę, że masz rację, powinienem od razu się odezwać. W końcu wypadałoby zachować się dorośle - odpowiedział z uśmiechem starszy.

Wrócili do jedzenia swoich sałatek rozmawiając przy tym o związku Liama, miłości jego życia – Sophii oraz ich przyszłym dziecku. Dużo wspominali, w zasadzie była to rozmowa o wszystkim i o niczym.

Naprawdę dobrze było mieć takiego przyjaciela.

 

*

 

W pracy Harry był bardzo nerwowy, co irytowało wszystkich wokoło. Zachowywał się jak rozwrzeszczany nastolatek.

Gdy wychodził z windy, powitał go miły głos dziewczyny, która pracowała w recepcji.

– Dzień dobry, panie Styles! - powiedziała miękko.

– Dobry - uciął chłopak i podszedł do niej, żeby odebrać swój kubek kawy.

\- Ktoś czeka w pańskim gabinecie - rzekła nieśmiało dziewczyna.

– Jak to ktoś czeka? Ja ledwo tu przyszedłem, nie uważasz, że ten ktoś mógł poczekać, aż ja zaakceptuję to spotkanie? Hmm? - spytał oschle, upijając łyk kawy.

\- Nie sądzę, żebyś chciał długo na mnie czekać - powiedział ktoś stojący za jego plecami.

Brunet odwrócił się i ujrzał szczupłego mężczyznę z włosami ułożonymi w quiffa, czarnych podartych spodniach i spranej koszuli, opartego o drzwi jego gabinetu.

– Chodź tu, Hazza, spotkanie czeka – ponaglił, poruszając brwiami.

Harry rzucił niezręczne spojrzenie w stronę kobiety i zamknął za sobą drzwi biura. Pomieszczenie było jasne, dwie z czterech ścian były całkowicie przeszklone, co dawało niesamowity widok na panoramę Londynu, robiło to niezłe wrażenie nocą. Dwie pozostałe były w kolorze waniliowym, idealnie kontrastowały z ciemnymi, drogo wyglądającymi meblami. Wszędzie poupychane były sterty dokumentów, a na biurku stał nowoczesny komputer.

\- Nick, co ty tu robisz? Mówiłem ci, żebyś nie przychodził do mojej firmy. - Jego głos zadrżał, gdy dłonie o dziesięć lat starszego mężczyzny biegły w dół jego kręgosłupa.

\- Przestań - zaprotestował.

\- Hazz, oboje wiemy, że tego chcesz - powiedział bezczelnie. - Zgaduję, że on nie lubi, gdy ciągnie się go za włosy, huh? - wplątał drugą rękę w loki chłopaka i pociągnął je znacząco, po czym przyssał się do jego ust. Harry starał się go odepchnąć, ale poddał się, oddał pocałunek i zakończył go równie szybko.

– Skończ z tym, on ma imię, a ja powiedziałem ci, że więcej tego nie zrobimy. Podziękowałem ci, więc zapomnij.

Młody chłopak naprawdę czuł, że wszystko przelatywało mu przez palce.

 

*

 

Tego wieczoru Harry oglądał się dokładnie w lustrze znajdującym się w przedpokoju. Wyglądał zjawiskowo. Biała koszula opinała jego tors, zapięta na czwarty guzik ukazywała jego tatuaże. Na to założył czarną marynarkę z pozłacanymi guzikami przy mankietach. Rękawy lekko rozciągały się na bicepsach, które chłopak ćwiczył na siłowni z prywatnym trenerem. Uda w czarnych rurkach, które doskonale współgrały z zamszowymi sztybletami. Włosy coraz dłuższe, lekko opadały mu na czoło.

„Ideał mężczyzny” powiedziałby każdy, kto go zobaczył.

Dodatkowo w powietrzu unosił się zapach jego perfum, ktoś mógł uważać, że są zbyt kwiatowe, jakby damskie, ale brunet lubił je i nie przejmował się tym.

Louis wiedział, że nie wróci przez najbliższe kilka godzin, a gdy przyjdzie, będzie śmierdział dymem i alkoholem (być może męskimi perfumami, ale o tym Louis wolałby nie myśleć), podczas gdy szatyn będzie udawać, że śpi.

Gdy brunet już miał nacisnąć klamkę, cichy głos go zatrzymał.

\- Harry!

Młodszy odwrócił się, a jego ciało się spięło.

Louis podszedł i wtulił się mocno w ramiona mężczyzny, który przez chwilę nie wiedział, co się dzieje, ale mocno przyciągnął go do siebie i wdychał zapach jego włosów.

\- Uważaj na siebie, kocham cię – wyszeptał.

\- Tak zrobię, Boo.

Na to przezwisko poczuł, że serce mu mięknie. Przypomniały mu się czasy, gdy było to codziennością. W momencie rozkwitu ich związku byli jedną z tych słodkich, typowo zakochanych w sobie par. Byli nierozłączni, co chwilę skradali sobie czułe pocałunki. Miło się na nich patrzyło, byli tacy szczęśliwi i zaślepieni sobą nawzajem. Po dniu spędzonym wśród ludzi odkrywali siebie nawzajem. Badali swoje ciała, kochając się namiętnie, nie śpiesząc się nigdzie. Budzili się o poranku wtuleni w siebie. Jedli wspólne śniadania, karmiąc się nawzajem i śmiejąc tak, że budzili sąsiadów. Zdecydowanie brakowało tego teraz.

Harry wyszedł, a bańka pięknych wspomnień Louisa pękła i odeszła wraz z nim. Zastąpił ją chłód na skórze, gdy ten drugi już go nie obejmował. Dom znów był cichy, nie licząc tykającego zegara. Louis skierował się w stronę sypialni.

Będzie czekał całą noc.

 

**Jeśli musisz czekać,**

**czekaj tutaj w moich trzęsących się ramionach.**

 

*****

 

**If you must weep,**

**do it right here in my bed as I sleep.**

 

Gdy Harry wślizgnął się do łóżka, nie pachniał ani sobą ani Louisem. Dosłownie cuchnęło od niego obcym mężczyzną.

Zdjął z siebie ubrania, został w samych bokserkach. Przeczesał loki dłonią i wyłamał palce. Ułożył się obok drugiego i objął go ramieniem, zaskoczony szatyn nie zareagował, nie odepchnął go. Brunet przycisnął do siebie ciało drugiego, by ten mógł poczuć wybrzuszenie pod jego bokserkami, wsunął rękę pod bieliznę starszego i ścisnął jego pośladek, przesuwając dwoma palcami w okolicach wejścia Louisa, na co ten spiął się natychmiast, odrzucił rękę lokatego i mocniej zakrył pościelą. Nie miał nawet siły na niego krzyczeć.

Nie wytrzymał, rozpłakał się. Wiedział, że pijany chłopak i tak nie zareaguje. Zaczął szlochać, bo dotarło do niego, że jest Harry’emu potrzebny tylko do jednego, co i tak go zdziwiło, bo przecież nie mógł się dalej oszukiwać, wiedział, że nie jest jedynym partnerem Stylesa. Kiedyś ich noce wyglądały kompletnie inaczej.

Nie próbował nawet tłumić płaczu. Ciało Harry’ego spięło się i jednocześnie cały alkohol wyparował z jego krwi, bo zdawał sobie sprawę, że to on jest powodem łez drugiego. On jedyny wiedział, jak to wszystko się zaczęło i co jest powodem, dla którego to wszystko wyglądało teraz tak, a nie inaczej. Myślał, ze może Louis się nie domyślał, a seks na zgodę załagodzi sytuację. Za każdym razem, gdy kochał się z Nickiem i tak myślał o jego niebieskich oczach i karmelowych włosach.

Za każdym razem...

Przecież kochał, kurwa, Louisa! Nie rozumiał sam siebie. Leżał teraz w łóżku obok niego, podczas gdy on płakał i był nieszczęśliwy właśnie przez niego.

Trzymał go mocno w ramionach, jak gdyby miało to wycisnąć ze starszego cały smutek i przywrócić uśmiech na jego twarzy. Nie skomentował tej sytuacji bo bał się, że usłyszy prawdę na swój temat. Harry może wydawał się nieobecny, ale bardzo dobrze wiedział, że to nie pierwsze wylane przez niego łzy. Był świadom tego, jak bardzo spieprzył ten związek. Oddalał się od miłości swojego życia coraz bardziej i czuł, że traci nad tym wszystkim kontrolę.

Louis zasnął w jego ramionach z mokrymi policzkami.

 

**Jeśli musisz płakać,**

**zrób to właśnie tutaj, w moim łóżku, gdy śpię.**

 

*****

 

**If you must mourn, my love,**

**mourn with the moon and the stars up above.**

 

Louis potrzebował dotyku, uczucia, poczucia bezpieczeństwa i komfortu. Potrzebował silnie obejmujących go ramion i komplementów szeptanych mu do ucha. On potrzebował swojego Harry’ego.

 

Zalewając gorącą wodą duży, czerwony kubek z pandą, który młodszy kupił mu będąc na podróży służbowej w Pekinie postanowił, że musi coś zrobić, bo nie wytrzyma. Coraz bardziej bał się, że straci miłość swojego życia.

Harry wyszedł do pracy jakieś sześć godzin temu, co oznaczałoby, że wróci za niecałe dwie.

Louis sięgnął po książkę stojącą na regale, ale była zdecydowanie za wysoko.

„Gdyby Harry tu był, podałby mi ją” - pomyślał Lou.

Starając się wyciągnąć ją jakoś bez konieczności przynoszenia tutaj drabinki, Louis zrzucił kilka książek, a sam upadł z hukiem na drewnianą podłogę. Potarł kojąco dół kręgosłupa, krzywiąc się przy tym nieznacznie. Spojrzał na swoją dłoń i zobaczył, że krwawi.

Podskoczył i odwrócił się za siebie, jego oczom ukazała się rozbita ramka ze zdjęciem. Wstrzymał oddech, ponieważ wiedział co, albo raczej kto był na tym zdjęciu. Oprawione w elegancką, czarną, skórzaną ramkę ukazywało najszczęśliwszą parę na świecie. On i Harry podczas ich wyprawy do Amsterdamu półtora roku temu. Pamiętał ten dzień jakby to było wczoraj.

 

_Tamtego ranka siedzieli w małej kawiarni popijając kawę i śmiejąc się. Wnętrze było ciemne, oświetlało je zaledwie kilka przygaszonych lamp i małe lampioniki na stolikach. Każde krzesło było inne. Jedno z obszyciem w kratkę, drugie metalowe z łatą na siedzeniu, a jeszcze inne było drewniane, dokładnie takie, jakie posiadała każda babcia._

_Miejsce to słynęło z tego, że nikt nie znał koloru ścian pomieszczenia, bo wszystko zasłaniały fotografie. Przedstawiały obrośnięte bluszczem kamienice, więdnące, lecz nadal niewątpliwie piękne kwiaty w spękanym wazonie. Most uginający się pod ciężarem kłódek, symbolicznych obietnic składanych sobie przez zakochanych. Stojaki z przewracającymi się na siebie rowerami, niektóre z nich były nowe, z ładnymi wiklinowymi koszami przy kierownicy, niektóre stare z odpryskami. Nie obeszłoby się też bez zdjęcia biegnącego wyżła, chłopca jedzącego wielosmakowe lody, staruszki sprzedającej balony czy też Amsterdamu nocą. To wszystko nadawało kawiarni niesamowitego uroku. Mogłeś zgłębić się we wspomnienia autorów zdjęć, to było coś magicznego, sprawiało, że chciałeś zostać na dłużej. Oglądając liczne obrazki Harry i Louis zastanawiali się na głos, czy młode dziewczyny skaczące w deszczu w kolorowych kaloszach nie nabawiły się przy tym przeziębienia lub czy para punków nadal nimi jest, czy może przerzucili się na muzykę klasyczną. W międzyczasie śmiali się i karmili pysznym ciastkiem pistacjowym, które przypominało kształtem liść brzozy._

_Brunet złożył słodki pocałunek na ustach drugiego, uśmiechając się przy tym boleśnie, gdy nagle oboje usłyszeli charakterystyczne “pstryk”._

_Stała przed nimi młoda dziewczyna, która była kelnerką, co można było wywnioskować po jej uniformie. Louis otwierał usta by zapytać ją, co się właśnie stało, ale ona go wyprzedziła._

_\- Jesteście uroczy! Mam nadzieję, że nie gniewacie się, że wam przerwałam! Zrobiłam wam zdjęcie! Dawno nie gościliśmy tak cudownej pary! - zaśmiała się dziewczyna, klaszcząc w ręce. Trzymała w nich polaroid, nacisnęła coś i wysunęło się zdjęcie ukazujące ich pocałunek, wyglądali jak zaczarowani. Zaklęci w swoim świecie, jakby czas się zatrzymał. Oboje połączeni w jedno. Każdy przyznałby, że był to wyjątkowy widok._

_\- Nie, nie, nic się nie stało! - zapewnił ją szybko szatyn, machając przy tym rękoma._

– _Umm... czy masz zamiar przyczepić to zdjęcie na ścianie? - spytał niepewnie._

_\- Miałam taki zamiar, ale was to zdjęcie będzie pewnie cieszyć bardziej - odpowiedziała podekscytowana, wręczając im zdjęcie, poprzednio machając nim w powietrzu, by się wyostrzyło._

_\- A jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko, zrobię wam kolejne i powieszę tuż nad waszymi głowami!_

_\- Och, więc cóż, kim jestem, by ci odmówić? - powiedział teatralnie Harry._

_Przyciągnął do siebie Louisa i złączył ich policzki. Kolejne “pstryk” i ich podobizna wisiała już nad stolikiem._

_Wychodzili z kawiarni uśmiechnięci, udali się na spacer ulicami miasta. Harry spoglądał dumnie na zdjęcie, po czym spojrzał na ukochanego._

⁃    _\- Tak bardzo cię kocham, Boo – wyszeptał, składając pocałunek na jego zimnym policzku._

_\- A ja ciebie kocham, Harry - odpowiedział starszy._

_Gdy wrócili do hotelu, młodszy chłopak natychmiastowo wyjął z torby swój skórzany dziennik, w którym zapisywał tylko jemu znane rzeczy i wsunął do środka fotografię, by nie pogniotła się i bezpiecznie trafiła z nimi do domu, gdzie oprawią ją w ramkę i postawią w najbardziej widocznym miejscu._

_Potem przespacerowali się jeszcze po rynku kwiatowym, Harry kupił Louisowi przepiękny bukiet najwspanialszych kwiatów. Zjedli romantyczną kolację w małej restauracji z widokiem na kanał, cały czas trzymając się za ręce._

_Oboje chcieli, by ta chwila trwała wiecznie. To chyba właśnie wtedy poczuli, że to jest to. Że to ze sobą chcą spędzić resztę życia, budzić się i zasypiać obok siebie._

_Gdy wrócili zmęczeni, jeszcze kilka razy wyszeptali sobie „kocham cię”, a zwieńczeniem tych wyznań była upojna noc, jaką przeżyli, mając nadzieję, że nikt z obsługi hotelowej nie przyjdzie ich upominać._

_Czuli, że jeśli tylko się uda, to naprawdę może trwać wiecznie._

_Kochali się bezgranicznie._

 

 

Louis przetarł kciukiem ich twarze raniąc przy tym palec. Nie zorientował się nawet, że zaczął płakać, dopóki nie zauważył kropli wokół siebie, tak bardzo chciałby cofnąć się do tamtych wydarzeń, tak bardzo chciałby nadal móc dotykać swojego chłopaka, tak bardzo chciałby być pewien, że ten drugi odwzajemniał jego uczucie.

Nie zdążył się podnieść, drzwi frontowe otworzyły się, a w nich stał wysoki brunet ubrany w ciemny płaszcz, jakby stworzony dla niego.

Wystraszył się widząc zapłakanego mężczyznę, siedzącego w bałaganie z rozbitą ramką i krwawiącym kciukiem. Spiął się jeszcze bardziej gdy zorientował się, co to za ramka.

\- Co ty kurwa robisz? - warknął.

\- J-ja nic, Harry, chciałem po prostu sięgnąć po książkę... - wychlipał Lou.

\- To trzeba było iść po drabinę! - odgryzł się Styles.

\- Tak, wiem - przytaknął zrezygnowany szatyn.

Młodszy nie chciał patrzeć na łzy drugiego chłopaka, nic nie działało na niego w ten sam sposób. Normalnie podszedłby do niego i pocieszał do czasu, gdy Boo naprawdę uwierzyłby, że wszystko jest w porządku i nie ma o co płakać, ale tym razem nie potrafił go objąć, był zbyt słaby.

\- Zapomniałem czegoś z pracy, muszę się wrócić, a ty się ogarnij i wyrzuć te śmieci... czy coś - rzucił na odchodne i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.

Śmieci.

Czy coś.

 

Louis wybuchł płaczem. Wiedział, że to przez jego zachowanie teraz siedział tu sam. Może gdyby nie był taką ciotą i nie płakał o wszystko, to Harry chociaż udawałby, że chce spędzać czas w tym pieprzonym domu, który kiedyś miał ich do siebie zbliżyć.

Tym sposobem znów musiał samotnie przyglądać się księżycowi i gwiazdom, wycierając przy tym łzy smutku.

Marzył, żeby kiedyś wszystko było jak dawniej.

 

**Jeśli musisz opłakiwać, kochanie,**

**opłakuj z księżycem i gwiazdami nad tobą.**

 

 

*****

 

 

**If you must mourn,**

**don't do it alone.**

 

Chłodny, październikowy wieczór. Słońce zachodziło coraz prędzej. Liście żółknęły coraz intensywniej, a lekka mżawka odbijała się od chodników w parku.

Louis siedział pod kocem na kanapie i zajmował się właśnie poprawianiem wypocin jakiegoś młodego studenta literatury. Opowiadanie było okropne, z trudem przebrnął do końca, opowiadało historię czarnoksiężnika zakochanego w swojej różdżce, która okazała się kobietą zaklętą w drewnie, jak absurdalnie by to nie brzmiało, tak właśnie wyglądała praca Louisa.

Zamyślił się przez chwilę, ściskając w dłoniach kubek herbaty. Obserwował płomyki tańczące w kominku. Z odrętwienia wyrwał go głos Harry’ego, który nacisnął klamkę, rozmawiając przez telefon.

\- Tak, dobrze. Tak, mhmm... Okej, porozmawiam z nim. Dobrze, Mamo... Co? Nie, nie, wszystko w jak najlepszym porządku - okłamywał własną matkę. - Tak, tobie też dobranoc.

Louis odwrócił się zza oparcia sofy.

\- Anne dzwoniła? - spytał jakby od niechcenia.

\- Umm, tak jakby, to znaczy, ona, umm...  - jąkał się Harry. - Chciała cię zobaczyć, mam na myśli nas, zobaczyć nas.

\- I co powiedziałeś?

\- Ja... powiedziałem, że przyjedziemy na kolację - powiedział Harry, pocierając swój kark.

\- Och - westchnął starszy. – Kiedy w takim razie?

\- Powiedziała, żebyśmy wpadli któregoś wieczora po pracy, jeśli nie mamy żadnych planów.

\- Więc kiedy to będzie?

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Kiedy nie masz nadgodzin po pracy? - Louis zaczął stąpać po cienkim lodzie. Był tego świadomy, coś podpowiadało mu, że nie skończy się to dobrze.

\- Ja... Louis, co ty mówisz, jak mogę mieć nadgodziny, będąc szefem szefów? - odpowiedział brunet udając, że nie wie o co chodzi.

\- Więc może inaczej, kiedy nie będziesz musiał zniknąć od razu po przyjściu, kiedy to ty nie będziesz miał planów na zarówno wieczór jak i noc? - zapytał, siedząc spokojnie przy kojącym cieple kominka.

\- Och. Kiedy chcesz ją odwiedzić? - spytał zestresowany.

Louis westchnął, zebrał się w sobie i ze stoickim spokojem odpowiedział.

\- Pojedziemy tam w sobotę, więc proszę cię, żebyś nie upił się za bardzo w piątek. Ja mogę prowadzić, spędzimy tam przyjemny wieczór, a przekraczając próg twojego domu, będziesz zachowywał się jak najszczęśliwszy facet na Ziemi, rozumiemy się?

Harry stał wmurowany w podłogę, zaskoczony nagłą charyzmą starszego.

– Tak, jasne, tak, w porządku, sobota - wydukał głupio.

Atmosfera była napięta bardziej niż zwykle, co swoją drogą wydawało się wręcz niemożliwe.

Młodszy przerwał ją i ruszył po schodach do łazienki. Wziął prysznic, wciąż nieco zszokowany postawą “swojego” chłopaka. Powoli docierało do niego to, że Louis wie zbyt wiele.

Zszedł na dół, chciałby być niewidzialny i chciałby nie widzieć swojego ukochanego, który siedział przygnębiony w ich salonie. Wyszedł pospiesznie zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Po raz kolejny, i tak w kółko od blisko czterech miesięcy.

Dźwięk zamykanych drzwi jakby spowodował, że w Louisie znowu coś pękło, blokady zwolniły, a on nie miał wpływu na łzy cieknące po jego policzkach.

Na myśl o tym, że przy Anne mieli udawać szczęśliwie zakochanych, a gdy wrócą do swoich czterech ścian wszystko wróci do rzeczywistości, w której nie ma miejsca na czułości ani na uśmiech, zrobiło mu się niedobrze.

Kochał ją jak własną matkę, zawsze dobrze się z nią dogadywał i czuł, że może powiedzieć jej o wszystkim.

Pamiętał pewnego rodzaju przełomowy dzień ich związku.

 

_Leżeli obok siebie w ciemnym i przytulnym pokoju starszego._

_Przebywali głównie tam, ponieważ Jay wiedziała, że są razem, a Harry nawet nie przyznał rodzinie, że jest gejem. Nie przeszkadzało im to, Louis nie naciskał na niego, uważał, że powie, gdy będzie gotowy._

_Przeczesywał palcami loki swojego chłopaka wpatrując się w jego zielone oczy, gdy ten nagle podparł się na łokciach._

_\- Boo, chodźmy do mnie jutro, co ty na to?_

_\- Twoi rodzice gdzieś wyjeżdżają?_

_\- Nie, to znaczy nie wiem, co robi Robin, ale mama w zasadzie ma dzień wolny od pracy._

_\- Och, no dobrze, możemy zostać u mnie, jeśli chcesz, zawsze jesteś mile widziany, nie myśl, proszę, że się narzucasz._

_\- Nie, Boo, to nie chodzi o to, ja po prostu czuję, że muszę to zrobić._

_\- Zrobić co?_

_\- Muszę im powiedzieć, o sobie, o nas, no wiesz..._

_\- Harry, nie musisz tego robić ze względu na mnie, możemy zaczekać._

_\- Chcę tego, naprawdę tego chcę._

_\- Jesteś pewien? - pytał podejrzliwie Louis._

_\- Tak, jestem pewien, w końcu muszę udowodnić sobie oraz tobie, że jestem na tyle dojrzały, żeby..._

_\- Nie musisz nikomu nic udowadniać - przerwał mu. - Nie chcę, żebyś potem tego żałował._

_\- Nie będę, jest w porządku, jakoś to przeżyję. Bardziej wykańcza mnie ciągłe zamartwianie się tym, kiedy w końcu im to wyznam - powiedział pewnie młodszy, składając przy tym pocałunek na czole swojego chłopaka._

 

 

_Następnego dnia Harry zszedł po schodach do kuchni, gdzie siedziała jego mama._

_\- Mamo?_

_\- Tak, skarbie?_

_\- Kochasz mnie, prawda?_

_\- Przestań zadawać głupie pytania, Haroldzie._

_\- No tak... Co musiałoby się stać, żebyś przestała?_

_\- No wiesz, sądzę, że cokolwiek by to nie było, to i tak zawszę będę cię kochać, jesteś moim synem - zamyśliła się. - Czy coś się stało, kochanie?_

_\- Nie, nie, nie, to znaczy tak, ale..._

_\- Mam nadzieję, że nikogo nie zabiłeś - zażartowała Anne._

_Harry zaśmiał się nerwowo._

_\- Nie, ale no jest jedna rzecz, którą chciałbym ci powiedzieć. Nie jestem pewien, jak na to zareagujesz i tak jakby... no nie wiem... to bardziej stresujące niż myślałem._

_\- Harry, dziecko, proszę, nie strasz mnie i wyduś to z siebie wreszcie! - powiedziała trochę zbyt głośno._

_Miał już się odezwać, ale przerwał mu dzwonek do drzwi._

_Otworzył je, a tam stał Louis, chłopak pociągnął go do kuchni, gdzie nadal siedziała jego zdezorientowana mama._

_\- Louis przyszedł._

_\- Widzę, że przyszedł. Dzień dobry, Louis, a teraz Harry, powiesz mi wreszcie, o co chodzi?_

_Louis stał tam równie niepewny co się dzieje._

_\- Mamo, ja zrozumiem, jeśli to ci się nie spodoba, ale ja się już nie zmienię i wiesz..._

_\- Harry! - krzyknęli jednocześnie mama i chłopak bruneta._

_\- Dobra, dobra! Mamo, bo ja chyba, to znaczy nie chyba, ja jestem tego pewien... Mamo, jestem gejem - powiedział na wydechu._

_Anne głośno sapnęła._

\- _Boże, nie strasz mnie tak, bałam się, że wyrzucili cię ze szkoły czy coś w tym stylu._

_\- Ale czekaj, czemu nie jesteś zła? - zapytał zdziwiony._

_\- Co proszę? Czemu miałabym być zła na dziecko, o czym ty mówisz?_

_\- No wiesz, masz syna geja, to dziwne i w ogóle..._

_\- Harry, obchodzi mnie tylko twoje szczęście, naprawdę nie mam nic przeciwko - podeszła do niego i mocno przytuliła._

_Louis odchrząknął._

_\- Och, Louis, zgaduję, że wiedziałeś przede mną?_

_\- No właśnie... - wtrącił się Harry._

_\- Bo widzisz, jest jeszcze jedna sprawa._

_\- Konkrety, synu - ponagliła go matka._

_\- Ja, Louis, chodzi o to, że my się spotykamy._

_\- Ojej, więc to dlatego całymi popołudniami nie było cię w domu! - zachichotała kobieta. - To urocze, chodź tu, Lou! - przyciągnęła chłopaka do uścisku._

_\- Wow, dziękuję mamo, no wiesz, nie odrzuciłaś mnie ani nic... - wyjąkał młodszy, nie wiedząc jak jej podziękować i wyrazić ulgę._

_\- Naprawdę nie wiem, jak mogłeś pomyśleć, że będę wściekła. Chyba nie myślałeś, że wywalę cię z domu_

_\- W zasadzie to właśnie tak myślałem, ale okej, rozpakuję walizkę, skoro nie muszę się przeprowadzać._

_\- Kogo ja wychowałam... - westchnęła wesoło._

 

Od tamtej pory więcej czasu spędzali w domu lokatego i cieszyli się sobą nawzajem.

Falę wspomnień przerwał sygnał wiadomości, Louis ocknął się i obrócił za siebie. Harry zostawił telefon na blacie kuchennym i wyszedł bez niego, co swoją drogą było dziwne, gdyż zwykle był on wręcz przyklejony do dłoni bruneta.

Louis podszedł i natychmiastowo pożałował decyzji o jakimkolwiek zwracaniu uwagi na urządzenie.

Trzęsącymi się dłońmi uniósł go, wyświetlał się tam fragment wiadomości tekstowej i trzy nieodebrane połączenia

 

19:43

Nieodebrane połączenie (3)

Od: Nick xx

20:04

_Wyjechałeś już z domu? Odbierz._

_Czekam xx_

Od: Nick xx

 

Louis nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić, to uderzyło w niego z taką siłą. Osunął się na podłogę płacząc rozpaczliwie, nadal trzymał telefon w ręce. Łkał głośno, wiedział, że i tak nikt na to nie zareaguje, a Harry wróci zbyt późno i będzie zbyt pijany.

Mylił się.

W drzwiach stał nie kto inny jak właśnie Styles, zszokowany zobaczył, co trzyma zapłakany Louis.

\- Ja...

\- Zapomniałeś telefonu... - Louis podniósł na niego swój zamglony wzrok.

Ku jego zdziwieniu brunet wcale nie podszedł po telefon i nie wyszedł ponownie, znikając na całą noc.

Zdjął płaszcz i podszedł do skulonego na zimnej podłodze chłopaka, wyjął z jego dłoni urządzenie i wyłączył je, a ukochanego wziął w ramiona, usiadł z nim na kanapie i usadził go na swoich kolanach, okrywając kocem. Louis płakał dopóki nie zasnął. Harry nie mówił nic, a jego spojrzenie było puste i nic nie wyrażało.

Sam nie wiedział dlaczego to zrobił, przecież zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że to nic nie zmieni.

 

**Jeśli musisz opłakiwać,**

**nie rób tego sam.**

 

*****

**If you must leave,**

**leave as thought fire burns under your feet.**

 

Popołudnie nie należało do najpiękniejszych. W powietrzu unosiła się mgła, wiatr łamał gałęzie drzew, a nawierzchnia jezdni była tak śliska, że można by pomyśleć, że samochodom przydałyby się łyżwy.

Tomlinson wracał właśnie od Liama i Sophii, dziewczyna leżała w szpitalu. Nic jej nie dolegało, dwa dni temu na świat przyszła ich córeczka. Byli tak cudowną parą, dziecko jeszcze bardziej przypieczętowało ich miłość. Mała Alice była piękna, miała usta po mamie, a nosek po tacie, na jej widok serce rosło w piersi.

Harry i Louis czasami rozmawiali o rodzinie i gromadce dzieci, ale nigdy nie było to na poważnie.

Szatyn zamyślił się za kierownicą, nie zauważył tego, że wjeżdża do tunelu i niefortunnie zarysował boczne drzwi pojazdu. Nie było to nic poważnego.

„Lakiernik zajmie się tym w kilka godzin, gorzej będzie wytłumaczyć to Harry’emu” - pomyślał.

Chciał sam powiadomić go o zarysowaniu, ale Harry był ewidentnie szybszy i sam zauważył.

Louis czekał na niego w kuchni, pisząc coś na laptopie, gdy drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się z hukiem.

\- Co ty do kurwy zrobiłeś z tym samochodem?! - krzyknął brunet.

\- Spokojnie Hazz, jechałem po pros-

\- Co kurwa, jakie jechałem?! Jechałeś i tak nagle zarysowałeś cały bok tego pieprzonego auta?! Co to kurwa, magia?! - krzyczał Harry.

\- Harry! Dasz mi skończyć chociaż raz? - powiedział pewnie podniesionym głosem starszy. - Zawiozę go do lakiernika i nie będzie śladu, zawsze musisz robić o wszystko problem?

\- To ty robisz problemy, nie ja! Gdybyś umiał jeździć, nie musiałbym się teraz awanturować ani płacić za naprawę! Czy ty kurwa nie umiesz się zachować jak facet? Z kim ja kurwa żyje?! Za każdym razem udowadniasz, jaka z ciebie pizda!

\- HARRY! - wykrzyknął Louis, w tym samym momencie młodszy chłopak uniósł dłoń w powietrze zatrzymując ją nad głową niższego chłopaka.

Właśnie to było za wiele, Louis oparł się o blat kuchenny i wciągnął głośno powietrze, odwracając się do Harry’ego.

– Wyjdź - powiedział spokojnie, powstrzymując łzy.

\- Lou, j-ja... W-wiesz, przecież nigdy bym tego nie zrobił!

\- Wynoś się.

\- Boo, tak bardzo prze-

\- Nie przepraszaj, po prostu wyjdź!

I wyszedł.

Zrobiłby to tak czy siak.

Zamek w drzwiach zatrzasnął się, a szatyn osunął się na podłogę. Miłość jego życia, chłopak za którego oddałby życie, właśnie chciał go uderzyć.

Nie bał się, nie o to chodzi, on po prostu stracił zaufanie do osoby, której oddał wszystkie swoje uczucia, pierwsze razy, powierzył tajemnice i kochał bezgranicznie.

 

*

 

Zgodnie z obietnicą, Harry nie wyszedł wczoraj z domu, by być w pełni trzeźwym. Nie rozmawiali o wydarzeniach z poprzednich dni.

Chyba nie byli gotowi na tę rozmowę. Chyba nigdy nie będą. Chyba na tego typu rozmowy nigdy nie jest się gotowym.

Gdy Harry wrócił z biura około szesnastej, zastał szatyna poprawiającego swoje starannie ułożone włosy. Miał na sobie białą koszulkę idealnie opinającą jego mięśnie brzucha, czarne rurki, które wyglądały na jedne z tych, w których nie możesz ani usiąść, ani oddychać. Do tego miał na sobie parę slip-on’ów w bliżej nieokreślony wzorek.

To wszystko podkreślało, jak przystojny był. Nie był zbyt wysoki, ale z całą pewnością nadrabiał wszystko aparycją.

Do tego nieziemsko pachniał. Gdyby nie fakt, że ich związek wyglądał jak wyglądał, Harry już zdejmowałby z niego te ubrania.

Ocknął się, gdy zorientował się, że się gapił.

\- Przebierasz się, czy idziesz tak?

\- Ja, n-nie, pójdę się odświeżyć. - I poszedł w stronę łazienki, zatrzymując się na chwilę. - Hej, Lou, dobrze wyglądasz - powiedział niepewnie, na co Louis przewrócił oczami.

– Jeszcze nie jesteśmy w twoim domu, nie musisz udawać.

Zabolało, ich obu zresztą, na odmienne sposoby.

 

*

 

Siedzieli w ciszy. Było to niemal nie do zniesienia, atmosfera była napięta, było tak niezręcznie, że to aż bolało, nawet muzyka nie pomagała.

Louis zasnął, a gdy po pewnym czasie obudził się i uchylił powieki, zauważył, że po policzkach Harry’ego, który prowadził samochód, spływa pojedyncza łza. Nie skomentował tego. Zamknął oczy i próbował spać lub udawać, że śpi dalej, niesamowicie przeszkadzała mu jednak gula rosnąca w jego gardle.

 

Dojechali. Byli już na miejscu.

\- Uśmiech, pamiętaj - przypomniał drętwo starszy.

Wysiedli z auta i stali w progu drzwi czekając, aż ktoś im otworzy, w tym czasie Harry złapał drugiego za rękę i skrzyżował ich palce. Louis próbował je wyszarpać, lecz drzwi otworzyła rozradowana Anne i musieli naprawdę zacząć udawać, na poważnie.

\- Moi dwaj mężczyźni! - wykrzyknęła, tuląc ich odrobinę za mocno.

\- Witaj Anne, miło cię widzieć!

\- Hej, mamo, może wejdziemy do środka... - zaproponował nieco opryskliwie brunet.

 

*

 

Wchodząc do środka owiał ich przyjemny ciepły dreszcz i poczuli charakterystyczny zapach, który posiada każdy dom.

Nie było to szczególnie duże mieszkanie, na parterze znajdowały się kuchnia z ceglanymi ścianami, suszonymi bukietami w oknach i dużym blatem na środku, niewielka, ładnie urządzona, wysprzątana łazienka, salon i jadalnia, w której ściany były koloru ciemnego kakao, stół był duży i masywny, a krzesła były obite materiałem w kratkę.

Dom był bardzo przytulny, w porównaniu do tego ich w Londynie, od którego wręcz promieniował chłód, ale to może tylko ostatnimi czasami.

\- No już, rozbierzcie się i siadajcie do stołu, zaraz podam kolację! - powiedziała Anne, mieszając coś w garnku.

Zapach jedzenia unoszący się w powietrzu wręcz wywoływał ślinotok, kobieta od zawsze świetnie gotowała, podszkoliła nawet Louisa, który niegdyś umiał jedynie zagotować wodę na herbatę.

\- Jesteś sama? - ciszę przerwał Harry.

-Tak, Robin ostatnio bierze popołudniowe zmiany, a Gemma rzadko mnie odwiedza. Wiesz, bardzo dobrze idzie jej w pracy, cieszę się, bo tak bardzo obawiała się otworzenia własnej kliniki, a teraz proszę!

\- A jak sprawy z Robinem? Układa wam się? - dociekał brunet.

Anne przestała mieszać tajemniczą zawartość naczynia i podparła dłonie na biodrach.

– Szczerze mówiąc, skarbie, nigdy nie było lepiej, naprawdę czuję się jak nastolatka. Planujemy wyjechać na ferie do Paryża, może to egoistyczne, ale nigdy nie byłam szczęśliwsza - westchnęła rozmarzona kobieta.

\- Och. T-to świetnie, tak, cieszę się z tobą, mamo. - Zmartwiło go to, że jego rodzicielka prowadzi bardziej udany związek niż on sam.

\- Ale koniec tego! Mówcie lepiej, co u was! - Klasnęła w dłonie, wyciągając formę z piekarnika.

\- No cóż, um, w firmie idzie mi świetnie, giełda szaleje, a moje inwestycje przybierają na wartości! - Styles nadal nie dopuszczał do głosu drugiego chłopaka.

\- Kochanie, pamiętaj, nie chcę, żebyś stał się jakimś pracoholikiem.

\- Spokojnie, Harry ma świetne sposoby na spędzanie czasu po pracy, całkowicie się od niej odcina.

To zdanie z ust Louisa prawdopodobnie było zbędne, jako że mieli zachować pozory szczęśliwej pary, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać.

\- Prawda, Hazz?

\- Ja um... To znaczy, tak, jasne. - Młodszy zaczął się spinać, nie do końca wiedząc, jak wybrnąć z sytuacji. - Cóż, wieczory staramy się spędzać razem, o ile Boo nie ma za dużo pracy, ostatnio byliśmy w operze, nie wiedziałem, że „Les Miserables” jest tak dobrym musicalem, musicie się kiedyś wybrać z Robinem.

\- To kochane, zawsze lubiłam na was patrzeć, pasujecie do siebie jak mało kto. Jestem z was taka dumna, niewiele par w tak młodym wieku jest w stanie przetrwać taki poważny związek - powiedziała ciepło.

Louis westchnął, bo przecież _ona kurwa nic nie wie_.

 

*

 

Jedli posiłek rozmawiając na luźne tematy. Louis i Harry nie wiedzieli, kiedy uścisk ich rąk przestał być udawany. Przez cały czas trzymali dłonie złączone pod stołem. Prawdopodobnie ich ciała przyciągały ich jak dwa magnesy, tego nie mogło zmienić nic...

Najpierw zjedli pyszną pikantną zupę, która idealnie nadawała się na mroźny dzień i pasowała do ciepła emanującego z dużego marmurowego kominka w kącie pokoju.

Potem zjedli pieczeń, która była idealnie wypieczona. Wydawałoby się, że Anne nie mogła gotować lepiej, a jednak...

Gdy wszyscy byli najedzeni Harry zdecydował, że wyręczy mamę i pozmywa naczynia. Przy stole została tylko kobieta i Louis.

\- Jesteś dzisiaj jakiś cichy - zauważyła.

\- Och, to nic, nie musisz się martwić, po prostu ostatnio muszę sprawdzać same nudne kmioty, nie należy to do najciekawszych zajęć, jakie mogę wykonywać. Wczoraj trochę za późno poszedłem spać i tak jakoś...

\- Rozumiem, no cóż, jeśli mam być szczera, uważam, że oboje się przepracowujecie, może przydałyby się wam jakieś wakacje?

⁃    - Sam nie wiem, Anne, pewnie prędzej czy później porozmawiam o tym z Harrym.

⁃    (Nie, on wcale nie ma zamiaru tego zrobić).

Plotkowali jeszcze przez jakiś czas, dopóki brunet nie wszedł do pokoju, wycierając nie do końca osuszone z wody dłonie o spodnie.

\- Poczekajcie, a ja przyniosę deser! - oznajmiła podekscytowana kobieta.

Tym samym w jadalni zapanowała niezręczna atmosfera.

\- O czym rozmawialiście? - spytał Harry.

\- Nie o tobie, o niczym konkretnym - odpowiedział opryskliwie.

Na ich szczęście Anne szybko wróciła, niosąc formę domowego ciasta z owocami i kruszonką. Tym samym, które podała, gdy szatyn po raz pierwszy przyszedł do rodziny Stylesów na kolację.

\- No to zajadajcie, smacznego!

 

Coś rozpraszało Louisa. W kieszeni spodni Harry'ego coś cały czas wibrowało, dosłownie cały czas. Na początku starszy starał się to ignorować, ale nie dawało mu to spokoju. Pomimo, iż były to tylko wibracje, można było je wyraźnie słyszeć, ale najwidoczniej Anne to nie przeszkadzało.

\- Odbierz w końcu ten telefon! - warknął.

\- Nie, to-

\- Odbierz, może to coś ważnego - przerwał mu stanowczo.

\- To nie jest połączenie. - Harry próbował opanować sytuację.

\- To odpisz na te cholerne sms’y, bo nie wytrzymam, ktoś się widocznie niecierpliwi! - krzyknął zdecydowanie za głośno, biorąc pod uwagę, że wszystkiemu przyglądała się matka chłopaka.

\- To naprawdę nic, ja go wyłączę i–

\- Nie, nie wyłączysz go, tylko odpiszesz do tego zdesperowanego idioty! - Harry już wyciągał telefon z kieszeni by go wyłączyć, ale Louis wyrwał mu go z rąk.

\- NO ODPISZ, KURWA, NICK SIĘ NIECIERPLIWI! ODPISZ MU, ON NIE BĘDZIE CZEKAĆ – wykrzyczał, wciskając urządzenie w drżące dłonie lokatego.

Anne nadal nie odezwała się ani słowem, zbyt zszokowana.

\- NO JUŻ, ODPISUJ!

Po jego policzkach zaczęły spływać łzy, a żyła na czole uwydatniła się i wyglądało to tak, jakby za chwilę miała pęknąć. Ledwo trzymając komórkę, Harry wystukał szybko krótką wiadomość:

_Nie mogę teraz, nie pisz, nie dzwon_

Do: Nick xx

\- Louis... - zaczął spanikowany, ale znowu mu przerwano.

\- A TERAZ WEŹ TEN TELEFON I NAPISZ DO NICKA, ŻEBY PO CIEBIE PRZYJECHAŁ, BO JA BIORĘ SAMOCHÓD! - wykrzyczał przez łzy, wybiegając z rodzinnego domu Stylesów.

 

*

 

\- Harry, czy wytłumaczysz mi, o co tutaj chodzi?! - krzyknęła poirytowana całą sceną kobieta.

Harry zakrył twarz dłońmi i zaczął płakać, a gdy jego telefon zasygnalizował kolejną wiadomość, chłopak rzucił go o ścianę, a ten wyłączył się. Nie był pewien, czy jeszcze zadziała.

Anne podbiegła natychmiastowo do syna i objęła go ramionami, by mógł się on wypłakać. W końcu tak robią matki, prawda?

\- Skarbie, czy jest coś, o czym nie wiem? O co mu chodziło?

\- Nie teraz, mamo, po prostu proszę, zostaw mnie samego, pójdę na górę...

\- Idź w takim razie, przygotować ci pościel na noc, czy odbierze cię ten cały Nick?

\- NIKT MNIE KURWA NIE ODBIERZE, A JUŻ NA PEWNO NIE NICK! - Wstał i poszedł do swojego starego pokoju na poddaszu.

Nie powinien tak naskakiwać na własną matkę, będzie musiał ją przeprosić, należą jej się wyjaśnienia, zresztą nie tylko jej...

Podszedł do łóżka, usiadł i rozejrzał się po pokoju. Mało rzeczy się zmieniło, od kiedy spędził tu ostatnią noc przed wyprowadzką. Było po prostu mniej mebli, a kolor ścian jakby wyblakł.

Opadł na łóżko, opierając się o oparcie. Przypomniało mu się, gdy pierwszy raz kochali się właśnie tutaj.

 

_Nie było to coś zaplanowanego, spędzili wieczór z przyjaciółmi i oglądali mecz w domu Stylesa, jego rodzicie wyszli do kina, więc miał mieszkanie całe dla siebie, bo Gemma spała u przyjaciółki._

 

_Gdy pożegnali już całą paczkę swoich znajomych, poszli do pokoju bruneta, zamykając drzwi. Zaczęli się całować, a to przerodziło się w coś intensywniejszego, dzięki czemu leżeli z zaplątanymi kończynami na łóżku. Harry wisiał nad mniejszym chłopakiem, którego dłonie błądziły w jego lokach, gdy ten niepewnie włożył mu dłonie pod koszulkę. Całowali się jeszcze przez chwilę, ale gdy Harry postanowił opuścić niżej biodra i złączyć je z tymi Louisa, ten wzdrygnął się szybko, jakby poparzony._

_\- Lou._

_\- Uch, tak?_

_\- W porządku, jeśli czujesz się niekomfo-_

_\- Nie! Nie, mam na myśli, że jest w porządku. Nie czuję się niekomfortowo czy coś. Ja... Ja ci ufam._

_I tyle wystarczyło młodszemu._

_Pocałował go czule, rozbierali się powoli, nigdzie się nie spiesząc. A potem kochali się wolno, nikt nie naciskał i było im dobrze jak nigdy, choć nie mieli dużego doświadczenia, a przynajmniej Louis. Harry był wcześniej z kilkoma dziewczynami, ale nie równało się to z tym, co przeżywał w tej chwili._

_Gdy było już po wszystkim, Louis opadł na klatkę piersiową swojego chłopaka i kreślił na niej przypadkowe wzory._

_\- Hazz?_

_\- Tak?_

_\- To było... bardzo przyjemne i-i kocham cię._

_Był to pierwszy raz, gdy czuł się na tyle pewny swoich uczuć, że mógł to powiedzieć._

_\- Ja ciebie też kocham, Boo. I dziękuję - powiedział młodszy, całując ramię swojego chłopaka._

 

Na to wspomnienie mężczyzna wybuchł jeszcze większym płaczem.

Jak mógł to wszystko zaprzepaścić?

Jak mógł do tego doprowadzić?

Jego życie było jednym wielkim bałaganem...

 

*

 

Gdy trochę się uspokoił, zszedł na dół. Jego mama siedziała na kanapie z książką w dłoni i okularami nisko zsuniętymi na nosie. Odwróciła się łagodnie i uchyliła rąbek koca, tak, by chłopak mógł siedzieć z nią pod nim.

\- Powiesz mi teraz, o co chodzi?

Jego oczy znowu się zaszkliły.

\- Mamo, ja... Ja wszystko spieprzyłem... - powiedział, wtulając się w zagłębienie jej szyi jak mały chłopiec.

Musiał się komuś wygadać, musiał powiedzieć jej prawdę.

 

*

 

Tymczasem Louis pospiesznie odpalił auto i odjechał z podjazdu.

Cały czas płakał, musiał być ostrożny, by nie spowodować wypadku. Zastanawiał się, co musi myśleć o nim teraz Anne, zrobił niezłą pokazówkę, ale sam się sobie nie dziwił.

Nie wytrzymał.

Gdy dojechał do domu i przekręcił zamek w drzwiach, nie miał siły już na nic, więc zasnął na kanapie.

 

**Jeśli musisz odejść,**

**odejdź, jakby ogień płonął pod Twoimi stopami.**

*****

 

**If you must speak,**

**speak every word as though it were unique.**

 

Louisa obudził dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, wyprostował się i od razu pożałował tego, że usnął na sofie, automatycznie wróciły do niego wydarzenia wczorajszego dnia, westchnął i ze zrezygnowaniem przetarł dłonią zarost na twarzy.

Wzdrygnął się na dotyk zimnej, dobrze znanej mu dłoni na ramieniu. To zdecydowanie był Harry.

Wyglądał jak zombie, miał podkrążone oczy, matowe włosy, a na jego twarzy pojawiło się kilka krostek.

Louis tez nie prezentował się za dobrze.

\- Boo? Kochanie? - zaczął łagodnie, masując ramię starszego, który nie miał nawet siły go powstrzymać. - Przepraszam cię tak bardzo, ja nie chciałem, żeby-

\- Żeby co, Harry? Nie chciałeś czego?! - warknął starszy.

\- J-j-ja... Musimy porozmawiać...

Znowu żaden z nich nie był gotowy na tę rozmowę.

Usiedli na dwóch końcach skórzanej kanapy. Harry przeczesał włosy dłonią i potarł nerwowo swój kark, Louis natomiast siedział spokojnie z podkulonymi nogami, jakby gotowy na to, co zaraz usłyszy.

\- Po prostu to powiedz - ponaglił go.

\- Lou, tak bardzo cię kocham.

\- Przejdź do rzeczy, nie o tym chciałeś rozmawiać.

\- Ja- nie wiem, jak to się stało, Boo, ale... - urwał i wziął głęboki wdech. - Zdradziłem cię... - powiedział, a ręce zaczęły mu się trząść tak bardzo, że to aż bolało.

\- Wiem.

Tej odpowiedzi się nie spodziewał, ale Louis nie był głupi, był gotowy na to, że Harry kiedyś mu o tym powie. Jeśli by tego nie zrobił, to sam przyznałby się, że o tym wie. Nie był zaskoczony, był zraniony. Bolało, kurewsko bolało.

\- Co? - spytał zdezorientowany brunet.

\- Nie bądź głupi, Harry, nie starałeś się tego ukryć, dobrze o tym wiesz. Co noc wychodziłeś do niego, ja to wszystko widziałem. Widziałem, jak uśmiechasz się głupkowato do telefonu, gdy dostajesz od niego sms'y. Przykre jest to, że kiedyś wyglądałeś tak czytając moje wiadomości... Gdy wracałeś do domu i cuchnąłeś jego perfumami, jego ciałem. Chowałeś malinki pod koszulkami. Przecież ty nawet nie starałeś się tłumaczyć! Wiedziałeś, że tej nocy, gdy zasnąłem na twoich kolanach, doskonale domyślałem się, kim może być Nick, a kolacja u twojej mamy tylko mnie w tym przekonaniu utwierdziła. Harry, kurwa, ty mówiłeś jego imię we śnie! Dobrze wiesz, że przepłakiwałem całe dnie i noce! Nic z tym nie zrobiłeś, ty po prostu wychodziłeś!

\- Louis, to nie tak...

\- Co kurwa nie tak? Proszę cię, zachowaj resztki godności i nie próbuj usprawiedliwiać tak oczywistych rzeczy, do jasnej cholery! - wykrzyczał starszy i nie zorientował się nawet, kiedy oboje zaczęli płakać.

\- Ile razy? - spytał oschle, wciąż łamiącym się głosem.

\- Słucham? - Brunet podniósł na niego wzrok.

\- Ile razy się z nim pieprzyłeś? A może lepiej spytać, jak długo?! - krzyknął. Nie dostał odpowiedzi, jedynie stłumiony dłońmi młodszego szloch.

\- Pytam. Kurwa. Jak. Długo. To. Trwa?!

\- Niecałe cztery miesiące, Lou.

\- ZAJEBIŚCIE! PO PROSTU KURWA, ŚWIETNIE! - zadrwił szatyn. - Harry, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że mi dłużej zajęło zebranie się na odwagę, by w ogóle do ciebie podejść i z tobą porozmawiać? Zdajesz sobie, kurwa, sprawę? Zawsze byłem w ciebie wpatrzony jak w pierdolony obrazek! Gdy po raz pierwszy cię zobaczyłem, dotarło do mnie, że jak nie ty, to nikt inny! Za każdym razem, gdy chciałem do ciebie zagadać, robiło mi się słabo. Czułem się jak głupia nastolatka! Nigdy nie widziałem nikogo bardziej perfekcyjnego! Naprawdę chciałem spędzić z tobą resztę życia, Harry. Kurwa, chciałem ci się oświadczyć!

Na te słowa lokaty wybuchł jeszcze większym płaczem.

\- Mam ten pierdolony, teraz już nic niewarty, pierścionek! Zbierałem się za długo i widocznie nie zdążyłem, bo ty zacząłeś po prostu znikać, uciekać i ja się pogubiłem, cały czas mając nadzieję, że może to tylko chwilowe! Gdy kupiliśmy ten dom, czułem, że to jest to, że to właśnie ty. Że kiedyś dwa puste pokoje obok naszej sypialni będą wypełnione zabawkami i krzykiem małych dzieci, a ty mnie tak po prostu zrujnowałeś! Kochałem cię, kocham i niestety prawdopodobnie zawsze będę kochać! - mówił przez łzy.

\- Byłem na tyle naiwny, żeby uwierzyć w twoje wyssane z palca słowa, czułem się kochany i piękny! A to wszystko było niczym! Po co ja to w ogóle mówię, skoro ty tak po prostu dajesz dupy innemu facetowi?... - zakończył swój monolog, który tak naprawdę był dla niego niesamowicie ważny.

\- LOUIS! - wrzasnął panicznie Harry.

\- Daruj sobie!

\- Pozwól mi to wytłumaczyć!

\- Nie chcę nic słyszeć, nie kompromituj się jeszcze bardziej i wynoś się stąd! - powiedział spokojnie, ale stanowczo szatyn.

\- Co?! - spytał z niedowierzaniem Styles.

\- Wynoś się stąd, pakuj się i wynoś! - krzyknął, tym razem wyraźnie tracąc cierpliwość.

\- Nie możesz tak po prostu wyrzu-

⁃    - Ty mogłeś tak po prostu jebać obcego faceta, a potem mnie, więc wypierdalaj i się tu nie pokazuj! - wrzasnął wstając z kanapy.

Harry stał nieruchomo na środku salonu, nie wiedział, co ma zrobić.

\- W porządku, jak nie ty, to ja! - oznajmił starszy, biorąc do ręki telefon i klucze, z jego policzków ciągle ciekły łzy, ale on już ich nawet nie czuł.

Otwierając drzwi wejściowe, zatrzymał się na chwilę i dodał:

\- Zaproś Nicka do domu, w końcu już późno i pewnie się niecierpliwi.

Zamknął za sobą drzwi i skierował się w stronę ich garażu. Nie wiedział, co zrobi, ale na pewno nie zostanie w domu.

 

*

 

Jadąc w mroku z zamglonymi od łez oczami, wcale nie czuł się bezpiecznie. Myślał o tym, jak wytrzyma bez dotyku, głosu, włosów, zapachu i całego Harry’ego, on bez niego był nikim.

Nie mylił się, mając złe przeczucia.

Skręcając w lewo na zjazd z autostrady, nagle oślepiły go światła reflektorów. Louis nie zdążył zahamować. Jego samochód zderzył się z ciężarówką.

Tyle Louis pamiętał.

 

 

**Jeśli musisz mówić,**

**wymawiaj każde słowo, jakby było wyjątkowe.**

 

*****

 

**If you must die, sweetheart,**

**die knowing your life was my life's best part.**

**If you must die,**

**Remember your life.**

 

W powietrzu unosił się mocno jałowy zapach środków do sterylizacji. Nie był on przyjemny. Harry rozejrzał się po szpitalnej sali i dostrzegł. Drobne, słabe i niezwykle kruche ciało szatyna.

Podczas gdy siedział zeszłej nocy w ich salonie i myślał, że gorzej być nie może, dostał telefon ze szpitala, poinformowali go, że Louis zderzył się z ciężarówką, której kierowca zasnął za kierownicą.

Świat bruneta zawalił się doszczętnie.

Chłopak miał połamane żebra i doznał urazu czaszki. Brzmi groźnie, jednak lekarze przekonywali go, że i tak miał szczęście.

Harry obawiał się reakcji szatyna po przebudzeniu, nie wiedział jak zareaguje, gdy go zobaczy, prawdopodobnie będzie kazał mu się wynosić. I to bolało go już na zapas, ale przecież nie mógł zignorować faktu, że jego chłopak (były chłopak?) walczył o życie.

Jego rodzina nie zdążyła jeszcze dojechać z Doncaster, a on nie powiadomił swojej w celu nie robienia zamieszania.

 

Louis spał w błogim spokoju. Obserwowanie go było ulubionym zajęciem młodszego. Wyglądał tak pięknie pomimo spuchniętych warg, śladów rozbitej szyby na lewym policzku i żuchwie oraz sinej plamy w dole mocno zarysowanej szczęki.

Jego rzęsy okalały idealnie jego piękne, zamknięte teraz oczy. Harry mógł policzyć piegi na jego policzkach. Temu wszystkiemu towarzyszyło jedynie pikanie aparatury, do której podłączony był Louis. W pewien sposób działała ona kojąco na bruneta, dawała mu swoistego rodzaju zapewnienie, że serce, które należało niegdyś do niego, nadal biło...

Ze łzami w oczach, powstrzymywał głośny szloch, co formowało dużą gulę w jego gardle.

W ułamku sekundy przypomniał sobie wszystkie chwile spędzone z tym mężczyzną, nie miał swojej ulubionej, wszystkie były wyjątkowe. Nieważne, czy były to ich wakacje na Florydzie, podczas których pływali z delfinami, czy też zwykłe siedzenie razem w kuchni i jedzenie śniadania.

Liczyło się tylko to, że robili to razem.

Harry chwycił chłodną dłoń rannego chłopaka i nie wiedząc czemu, zaczął szeptać:

\- Louis, tak wiele dla mnie znaczysz.

\- Kocham cię całym sercem, wiem, że to może wydawać się nierealne przez to, jak cię potraktowałem, ale ja naprawdę kocham cię za to, jak przeciągasz się po przebudzeniu, przypominając małego chłopca.

\- Kocham cię za to, jak następnie podchodzisz do okna, badając okolice i to, jakiego koloru jest dzisiaj niebo. Ziewasz przeciągle, to wszystko jest tak cholernie urocze - wtulił głowę delikatnie w rękę śpiącego chłopaka, mocząc jego skórę łzami. Wiedział, że to nie ma sensu, bo on i tak go nie usłyszy, a gdy się obudzi, karze mu zniknąć z jego życia. Harry nienawidził siebie za to, co zrobił.

\- Kocham to, jak później ubierasz na siebie moją za dużą koszulkę, odsłaniającą twoje obojczyki, które kocham równie mocno - kontynuował.

– Kocham to, jak schodzisz boso do kuchni i przeczesujesz palcami twoje zmierzwione po nocy włosy.

\- Kocham to, jak pocierasz dłonią swój idealny zarost.

\- Kocham to, jak stajesz na palcach, gdy chcesz dosięgnąć pudełka z herbatą.

\- Kocham to, jak zawsze niezdarnie wylewasz naokoło trochę wody, wlewając ją do czajnika.

\- Kocham to, że zawsze starannie wybierasz kubki.

\- Kocham też to, że bierzesz te wszystkie witaminy, by móc potem mówić, że to dzięki nim nie chorujesz tak często, jak ja.

\- Kocham to, że gdy wkradasz się na palcach do sypialni, budzisz mnie tak delikatnie. Wiesz, nigdy ci nie mówiłem, ale zawsze udaję, że śpię. Tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć, jak po trzech minutach tracisz cierpliwość i słodko marszczysz nos, nie mogąc mnie dobudzić.

\- Kocham to, jak czasami siadasz na mnie, a potem całujemy się chwilę, zanim ty nie zwrócisz uwagi na to, że herbata zaraz będzie zimna.

\- Kocham to, że zawsze musisz iść na schodach przede mną, bo dobrze wiesz, że będę pożerał cię wzrokiem - zaśmiał się, jednak bez wyrazu. W tle nadal słychać było pikanie wyspecjalizowanych urządzeń medycznych.

\- Kocham to, jak podkurczasz nogi, siedząc na krześle, gdy jesz ze mną śniadanie.

\- Kocham to, jak zawsze upierasz się, że to ty włożysz naczynia do zmywarki i schowasz produkty do lodówki, bo ja powinienem spieszyć się do pracy.

\- Kocham to, jak mnie poganiasz.

\- Kocham to, jak szybko irytujesz się, gdy ja się ociągam. Twoje brwi łączą się wtedy w charakterystyczny sposób, a na czole uwydatnia się zmarszczka.

\- Kocham to, jak całujesz mnie na pożegnanie, tak delikatnie i zachłannie jednocześnie.

\- Kocham to, jak stoisz chwilę w oknie myśląc, że tego nie widzę i czekasz, aż odjadę z podjazdu.

\- Kocham cię za to, jak zawsze narzekasz na korektę beznadziejnych amatorskich książek.

\- Kocham cię za to, że pod moją nieobecność ścielisz nasze łóżko tak starannie.

\- Kocham cię za to, że gdy wracam, ty czekasz z obiadem lub ulotkami restauracji na stole.

\- Kocham to, że zawsze siedzisz przykryty kocem, który przywieźliśmy z Norwegii.

\- Kocham także to, jak potem rozmawiamy o naszych dniach, jak wtulamy się w siebie i oglądamy filmy, na które masz ochotę, bo szczerze? Nawet jeśli kiedykolwiek kłóciłem się z tobą o wybór filmu, to było mi to zupełnie obojętne. Jeśli coś podoba się tobie, to mogę oglądać to do końca życia.

\- Kocham nasze pocałunki, każde złączenie naszych warg jest wyjątkowe. Za każdym razem czuję, że mogę wszystko, że mając ciebie jestem niepokonany, że my jesteśmy.

\- Kocham to, jak kochamy się w każdym miejscu w naszym domu,

na sofie,

na dywanie,

na stole,

na kuchennym blacie,

w łazience,

w wannie czy pod prysznicem,

na schodach czy wreszcie w naszej sypialni.

\- Kocham to, w jaki sposób nasze ciała reagują na siebie.

\- Kocham dreszcze przechodzące wzdłuż mojego kręgosłupa, gdy mnie dotykasz.

\- Kocham to, że nasze ciała pasują do siebie jak puzzle, elementy układanki.

\- Kocham to, że gdy osiągamy spełnienie, jedyne co mogę krzyczeć, to twoje imię.

\- Kocham to, że ty czujesz wtedy to samo.

\- Kocham, jak zasypiasz w moich ramionach z uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Kocham to, że czasami chrapiesz i to również nigdy mi nie przeszkadzało. Nawet jeśli tak powiedziałem, tylko się z tobą droczyłem.

\- Kocham cię całego, Boo.

Głowa zaczynała boleć go już nie tylko od smutku i od płaczu, ale też dlatego, że uświadomił sobie, że właśnie wymienił wszystkie rzeczy, jakie stracił.

\- Jak mogłem to kurwa spierdolić... - powiedział, dławiąc się łzami trochę za głośno.

\- Kurwa mać, co jest? Gdzie ja jestem?!

Nie zauważył momentu, w którym Louis się obudził. Odskoczył od jego łóżka, bo obawiał się reakcji szatyna na to, że leżał wtulony w jego ramię.

\- Um, Lou, miałeś wypadek, ty masz połamane żebra i uraz czaszki, czy ty... Czy ty coś pamiętasz? - wydukał niepewnie Harry.

\- Tak, kurwa. Nie martw się, nie mam amnezji, to było odruchowe pytanie i dobrze pamiętam też to, że dałeś dupy innemu facetowi!

\- Panie Styles, miał pan zawiadomić lekarza dyżurnego i pielęgniarkę od razu po przebudzeniu małżonka! - powiedziała ze zdegustowana miną i złością w oczach pielęgniarka, która prawdopodobnie słyszała ich krótką kłótnię. Trzeba było działać szybko, gdy przyjęto Louisa do szpitala, więc nikt nie sprawdził, czy słowa bruneta o tym, że są małżeństwem są prawdziwe. Pozwolili mu wejść do sali, dlatego też nazwała go właśnie _małżonkiem_.

Louis posłał Harry’emu znaczące spojrzenie.

Kobieta wyprosiła młodszego z sali w celu zrobienia badań rannemu chłopakowi. Na korytarzu spotkał zaniepokojoną Jay.

\- Harry, Chryste, gdzie on jest?! Co z moim synem? Czy on z tego wyjdzie?! - krzyczała.

Chłopak przytulił ją do swojej piersi i ciężko westchnął. Cała była roztrzęsiona.

\- Spokojnie, Jay. Ma połamane żebra i dość łagodny uraz czaszki, mówią, że miał dużo szczęścia, jego stan jest stabilny, a organizm dobrze reaguje na leki.

Kobieta odetchnęła z ulgą i uniosła głowę by spojrzeć w oczy chłopakowi.

\- Nie pozwolili ci wejść do środka, bo nie jesteś członkiem rodziny, huh? - spytała.

\- Pozwolili, musiałem wyjść, bo go badają.

\- Och, to dobrze. Obawiałam się tego, bo często lubią robić tym problemy.

\- Powiedziałem, że jesteśmy małżeństwem - wypalił chłopak.

\- Harry? Czy ty- czy wy...? Chcesz mi coś powiedzieć? - spytała podejrzliwie, tym samym wydostając się z jego uścisku i stając przed nim. - Bo wiesz, najwyższy czas, ale żeby nie powiadomić własnej matki?

\- Och nie, nie, Jay, my nie... My nie jesteśmy nawet zaręczeni, cóż, szczerze mówiąc, to chyba nie jest dobry temat do rozmowy.

Chłopak zaczął panikować, przecież gdy ona dowie się o tym, co zrobił jej synowi, znienawidzi go.

\- Co masz na myśli? Jest coś, o czym nie wiem?

Jay nie była głupia, wyczuła stres Harry’ego, posiadała coś, co można było określić mianem intuicji.

\- Nie, Jay. Wiesz, to skomplikowane...

\- W takim razie czemu Louis przed wypadkiem zadzwonił do mnie z płaczem, mówiąc, że jeśli to nie problem, zostanie na kilka nocy? Pokłóciliście się? Przez chwilę myślałam, że może wyjechałeś, a on nie chce siedzieć sam, ale wiem, gdy moje dziecko jest nieszczęśliwe, więc lepiej powiedz mi, o co chodzi.

\- Po prostu nie sądzę, że kiedykolwiek będzie mi dane poprosić go o rękę...

\- Co ty mówisz? Przed chwilą powiedziałeś, że to nic poważnego i że jego stan jest stabilny, Harry, nie strasz mnie i nie wygaduj głupot! - mówiła, jakby niczego nieświadoma.

\- Jay, chodzi mi o to, że my już- my nie jesteśmy chyba razem... - powiedział.

Czuł się jak na przesłuchaniu, bo jak niby ma powiedzieć matce osoby, którą zdradził i zranił o tym, co zrobił? Nawet jeśli jakimś cudem Louis kiedykolwiek mu wybaczy lub przynajmniej zapomni, to jego matka nie, w końcu był jej synem.

\- Jak to „chyba”? Mów jaśniej. Jak to nie jesteście razem? Harry, Boże Święty! - Kobieta złapała się za głowę.

Ci dwaj chłopcy _od zawsze_ byli _razem_ , jak to zerwali?

\- Wiem, że mnie znienawidzisz, nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć nic innego, ja naprawdę go kocham, ale ja... cholera, byłem taki głupi... - opadł na krzesło, zasłaniając dłońmi twarz, w jego oczach zebrały się łzy.

Kobieta uklękła przed nim zdejmując mu dłonie z twarzy.

\- Harry, głuptasie, nie znienawidzę, traktuję cię jak syna, dobrze wiesz. Powiedz, o co chodzi, jeśli to kolejna sprzeczka o głupotę i znowu nie wytrzymacie bez siebie dwóch dni, to nie ręczę za siebie. Co się z wami stało? Jak mogliście zerwać? - zapytała spokojnie.

\- Jay, mówię poważnie, tym razem to nie jest drobnostka, ja spierdoliłem po całej linii... Ja go kurwa zdradziłem.

Ze względu na brak odpowiedzi kontynuował.

\- On powiedział, że mam się wynosić, ale nie byłem w stanie się nawet ruszyć. I wtedy on wyszedł z domu, jechał - jak się okazuje - do ciebie, i wtedy to się stało i kurwa to wszystko moja wina!

Nie miał zamiaru się kontrolować i nie zwracał uwagi na ludzi na drugim końcu korytarza, którzy mogli go usłyszeć. Płakał, głośno płakał.

\- Nie możesz się obwiniać za wypadek... - zaczęła Jay, ale szybko jej przerwał.

– Zdradziłem go i zraniłem do cholery! Nie mówi mi, że nie mogę się obwiniać, tym bardziej, że jesteś jego matką i powinienem dostać od ciebie w twarz! - wykrzyczał.

\- Uspokój się, Harry. Oczywiście najchętniej bym to zrobiła, kawał chuja z ciebie, ale życie nauczyło mnie, że pewne rzeczy nie dzieją się bez przypadku i nie rozwiązuje ich przemoc czy uciekanie od problemu. Rozmawialiście o tym?

Kobieta była aż niepokojąco wyrozumiała i spokojna, choć w głębi serca jednocześnie gotowała się ze złości i było jej okropnie przykro przez to, że jej dziecko cierpiało nie tylko fizycznie, a i psychicznie.

\- J-ja, to znaczy on wie, kto to był, ale nie pozwolił mi wyjaśnić.

\- Dlaczego mu to zrobiłeś?

\- Ja sam nie wiem, Jay! Naprawdę, na początku to wszystko miało być jednorazową pijacką pomyłką, ja chciałem z tym skończyć, ale ja nie wiem... - nie potrafił złożyć sensownego zdania.

– To nie tak, że robiliśmy to przez cały ten czas, to zdarzyło się-

Pielęgniarka przerwała im wychodząc na korytarz, oznajmiła, że mogą go odwiedzić, ponieważ śpi. Jay zatrzymała lokatego za ramię i powiedziała:

– Myślę, że jemu należy się wyjaśnienie, nie mnie.

Chłopak westchnął i zastanawiał się, czy powinien tam wejść.

Zanim podjął decyzję, zatrzymało go silne ramię mężczyzny w fartuchu.

– Pan Styles?

Miał on na sobie bladoniebieski kitel, luźne jasne spodnie i białe buty, widoczny zarost i czarne, krótko ścięte, lecz zadbane włosy. Plakietka wskazywała na to, że był to doktor Ben Winston.

\- Um, tak, to ja. Coś nie tak z Louisem? - spytał zaniepokojony.

\- Nie, skądże! Wręcz przeciwnie, uraz czaszki był naprawdę łagodny i co najwyżej będzie jęczeć, że boli go głowa. Jego organizm jest co prawda nieco słaby, podejrzewam, że to przez nadmierną ilość stresu... - W tym momencie Harry poczuł się winny, wiedział, czym mógł być ten stres – ...złamane żebra, nie wymagają poważnej opieki medycznej. Ważne, żeby przez jakiś czas mało się ruszał, bo niewątpliwie będzie bolało i może mieć też trudności przy głębszym oddychaniu. Proponuję wziąć sobie wolne od pracy i porządnie zająć się przyjacielem przez najbliższe tygodnie, lepiej, żeby porządnie wypoczął - skwitował lekarz, uśmiechając się pociesznie.

– Więc kiedy go wypiszecie? - spytał chłopak.

– Cóż, dzisiaj dokończymy wszystkie badania kontrolne i zmienimy opatrunek na jednej z większych ran na żuchwie. Myślę, że nie będzie problemu z wypisaniem go jutro o poranku - powiedział zadowolony lekarz. – W takim razie proszę, droga wolna, może go pan teraz odwiedzić. Z tego co widziałem, pielęgniarka już wyszła, do zobaczenia jutro, panie Styles – powiedział, wyciągając w kierunku Harry’ego dłoń, chłopak uścisnął ją i odwrócił się w stronę sali, w której leżał Louis.

Przeraziło go to, że w przeciwieństwie do przypuszczeń doktora Winstona - nie będzie mógł zaopiekować się chłopakiem. Nie dlatego, że nie chciał, ale dlatego, że starszy prawdopodobnie nie chciał go widzieć do końca życia.

Wszedł do pomieszczenia i zobaczył Jay głaszczącą śpiącego syna po głowie.

– Uhm, Jay, musimy porozmawiać - powiedział nieśmiało. W tym samym czasie kobieta wskazała na miejsce obok siebie, na co on pokręcił przecząco głową. Nie chciał, by Lou zobaczył go po przebudzeniu.

– Nie wygłupiaj się, on śpi jak niemowlę - zapewniła go. Chłopak niepewnie usiadł obok niej, bacznie obserwując leżącego obok Louisa. Chciał mieć pewność, że śpi.

\- Właśnie zaczepił mnie lekarz, powiedział, że to nic poważnego, uraz czaszki jest łagodny i jedynie będzie boleć go głowa, to samo z żebrami, ale jest problem, bo widzisz... Ktoś będzie musiał się nim zająć po tym, jak wypiszą go jutro rano, ma dobrze wypocząć i nie powinien za bardzo się przemęczać, a skoro ja tego nie mogę zrobić, to chyba mógłbym na jutro spakować jego rzeczy i po prostu zawieziesz go do domu, tak?

\- O czym ty mówisz, Harry? - spytała z wyrzutem kobieta. - Co to znaczy, że ty nie możesz się nim zająć? Chyba nic się nie stanie, jak odczepisz się na chwilę od tej pracy... akurat dla niego mógłbyś to zrobić – powiedziała, jakby zaskoczona słowami bruneta.

\- Ale Jay, nie chodzi mi o to, że nie poświeciłbym dla niego pracy! Przecież zrobiłbym dla niego wszystko! Chodzi mi o to, że on nie chce wracać ze mną do naszego domu! Nie rozumiesz tego, czy jak? On nie da mi się sobą zająć po tym, jak spierdoliłem całe nasze wspólne życie! - Harry powiedział za głośno i zbyt bezczelnie w stosunku do starszej od niego kobiety, ale nie mógł tego powstrzymać.

\- Nie rozśmieszaj mnie, jak wyobrażasz sobie pobyt Louisa w Doncaster? Z Ernestem i Doris skaczącymi po jego połamanych kościach? Z Phoebe i Daisy, które tylko krzyczą? Proszę cię, nie wygłupiaj się, przyjmij na klatę to, że zachowywałeś się jak skończony dupek, macie sobie dużo do wyjaśnienia, a on w zasadzie nie ma wpływu na to, gdzie spędzi najbliższe tygodnie - wywróciła oczami.

\- Ja wiem, że musimy porozmawiać, ale on mnie do siebie nie dopuści! - naciskał brunet.

Problem pozostał nierozwiązany, ale chłopak wiedział, że nie wygra z matką drugiego, ani on, ani sam Lou. Nie ma pojęcia, jak to będzie wyglądało, przecież to nie ma prawa wypaść dobrze. Skończy się na tym, że Harry będzie musiał spać u matki, a szatyn będzie chciał zostać sam w ich domu.

 

**Jeśli musisz umrzeć, kochanie,**

**umieraj wiedząc, że twoje życie było najlepszą częścią mojego.**

**Jeśli musisz umrzeć,**

**pamiętaj swoje życie.**

*****

**If you must fight,**

**fight with yourself and your thoughts in the night.**

 

Louis nie miał wyboru. Najbliższe tygodnie musiał spędzić w ich domu pod opieką Harry’ego, choć i tak odmawiał nalegając, że sam sobie poradzi. Zmienił jednak zdanie po tym, jak ból nie pozwalał mu wstać z kanapy.

Harry całe dnie spędzał w kuchni przed laptopem, pracując. Kątem oka pilnował starszego i zrywał się, gdy tylko trzeba było coś podnieść, przynieść czy zaprowadzić gdzieś obolałego szatyna.

Nie odzywali się do siebie przez cały ten czas, może pomijając krótkie wymiany zdań, typu:

\- Lou, wszystko w porządku? Nie potrzebujesz niczego? Zrobić ci herbaty? Nie jest ci za gorąco?

Starszy milczał, kiwał głową, czasami silił się na „przestań”, „spierdalaj” lub „zapytaj Nicka”.

 

*

 

Harry miał dość, co prawda nie wiedział, czy miał do tego prawo, w końcu to wszystko było jego winą.

Któregoś dnia, kiedy wrócił z zakupów, na których kupił dla Louisa jego ulubioną herbatę, która smakowała tylko jemu, słodkie bułeczki i owoce, zastał szatyna siedzącego przy stole.

– Mówiłeś, że za bardzo cię boli, żebyś mógł wstać - przypomniał mu młodszy.

– Tak, mówiłem - potwierdził szatyn.

– Czy to znaczy, że czujesz się lepiej?

\- Harry, musimy porozmawiać. Usiądź, proszę - powiedział drżącym głosem Louis.

Młodszy chłopak ostrożnie odsunął krzesło i usiadł naprzeciw ukochanego.

\- Wiesz dobrze, że gdyby nie ten wypadek, nie wróciłbym tu, wysłałbym kogoś po moje rzeczy i pewnie starałbym się unikać tego miejsca jak ognia, ewentualnie mogłem zginąć w wypadku.

⁃    - Louis, p-przestań – przerwano mu.

⁃    - Nie, nie _przestań_ , teraz to ja mam ci coś do powiedzenia. Harry, chciałbym zachować się dorośle i pomimo wszystko być z tobą szczery. Nikt nigdy nie zranił mnie tak, jak ty, wiesz? Ja czułem to, jak się oddalamy, wiedziałem co robisz po nocach, już ci o tym mówiłem, ale jak myślisz, dlaczego nie reagowałem? - głos skrzywdzonego chłopaka załamał się, tym samym w oczach młodszego zakołysały się łzy, nienawidził tego, że to wszystko przez niego.

– Nie reagowałem, bo cię kurwa kocham! - wykrzyczał, momentalnie złapał się za klatkę piersiową, jego żebra dalej bolały. – Nie p-przerywaj - kontynuował ze łzami spływającymi po jego policzkach.

– Przez te wszystkie samotne noce jedyne co robiłem, to płakałem, nie mogłem pogodzić się z tym, że zostałem zastąpiony. Nigdy nie uważałem się za kogoś wartościowego, dlatego po części nie zdziwiła mnie twoja decyzja, od zawsze bałem się, że kiedyś ci się znudzę, że przestaniesz patrzyć na mnie w sposób, w jaki ja patrzę na ciebie, bałem się cholernie, ale potem ty udowadniałeś mi to, jak wiele dla ciebie znaczę, całowałeś mnie, dotykałeś, chwaliłeś i cały czas podkreślałeś to, jak bardzo mnie kochasz, tylko że ty przestałeś... Całymi nocami zastanawiałem się, co zrobiłem nie tak, w którym momencie zacząłeś szukać innej osoby. Nie wiesz, jak bardzo to boli, H-Harry - pociągnął nosem.

\- Podświadomie oczywiste było dla mnie to, że jesteś z Nickiem. Któregoś dnia, gdy wybrałem się po zakupy, przechodziłem obok twojej firmy. Nie trudno było mi zauważyć twoje plecy dociśnięte do szyby, trzymane przez niego...

Ciężko było mu przywoływać te wspomnienie, nie sądził, że przyzna się do tego młodszemu, bo po ich ostatniej „rozmowie” naprawdę był przekonany, że już nie będzie im dane rozmawiać, a już na pewno nie z jego inicjatywy.

– ...Ale nawet wtedy próbowałem wmówić sobie, że to nie byłeś ty i że ktoś inny też ma, kurwa, wytatuowane moje imię na łopatce...

Chciał krzyczeć najmocniej jak potrafił, by pozbyć się całego smutku, ale nadal obolałe żebra mu to uniemożliwiały.

Harry płakał, nigdy nie czuł się gorzej, jeśli kiedykolwiek narzekał - kłamał, nic nie równało się z tym, jak bardzo chciał zniknąć w tamtym momencie. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że razem z Nickiem byli tak nieostrożni.

Trząsł się i szlochał, wysłuchując słów szatyna. Śmieszne, bo to nie on powinien teraz cierpieć, w końcu jego nikt nie zranił tak bardzo, jak on Louisa.

\- Myślę, że to tego dnia zrozumiałem, że bez ciebie sobie nie poradzę, wizja życia bez ciebie mnie przerastała. Bolało mnie też to, że ty doskonale słyszałeś mój płacz, wiem, że wcale nie spałeś, ani nie byłeś na tyle pijany, żeby nie wiedzieć, co się dzieje. Tej nocy, gdy po raz ostatni uprawialiśmy seks, ja wcale tego nie chciałem, świadomość, że twoje ciało nie należało tylko do mnie była obrzydliwa, nie chciałem tego, ale pomyślałem, że jeśli cię nie odepchnę, to przestaniesz chodzić do Nicka - szatyn siedział z kolanami pod brodą, patrzył pusto w oddalony punkt, nie płakał, nie miał nawet czym.

Harry nie mógł wyrazić tego, jak bardzo się nienawidził, odchodził od zmysłów.

Czuł się jak najgorszy przestępca odsłuchujący wyrok.

\- Sam nie wiem, dlaczego nie odszedłem od ciebie wcześniej, to pewnie dlatego, że jestem zbyt słaby - Louis wydał z siebie ironiczny śmiech.

– Podczas pobytu w szpitalu słyszałem każde twoje słowo, słyszałem, gdy wymieniałeś wszystkie rzeczy, za które mnie kochasz i uświadomiłem sobie, że bez ciebie nie dam rady i naprawdę nie wiem, jak mam teraz nagle zostać sam. Przeraża mnie to, ale jednocześnie zastanawiam się, jeśli te wszystkie powody były prawdziwe, to dlaczego mi to zrobiłeś? - w ten sposób podsumował swój monolog, a pytanie zawisło w powietrzu.

\- Proszę ten ostatni raz, po prostu wytłumacz mi, dlaczego - mówił niemal błagalnym tonem, teraz w przeciwieństwie do wieczoru przed wypadkiem, naprawdę chciał znać powód, dla którego został zdradzony. Harry wytarł śliskie policzki wierzchem dłoni, pociągnął nosem, przekręcił kark i przejechał dłonią przez potargane loki, jakby chciał przedłużyć czas i móc lepiej dobrać słowa swojej odpowiedzi.

\- Louis, ja-ja nawet nie wiem, co mam powiedzieć. Wiem, jak to zabrzmi, ale naprawdę nie chciałem zrobić ci krzywdy, wiedz, że nienawidzę siebie za to, co zrobiłem, nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć jak bardzo. Ja po prostu czuję, że straciłem kontrolę nad tym wszystkim, dziękuję ci, że pozwoliłeś mi się wytłumaczyć - Harry zacisnął dłonie w jedną pieść i oparł się łokciami o stół.

– Byłem za bardzo przejęty pracą, te wszystkie obowiązki, stanowisko na czele korporacji nie należy do najbardziej relaksujących rzeczy, jakie znam. Nie wiedziałem już, jak mam się uspokoić, nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić, naprawdę, a Nick tam był, byliśmy pijani i po prostu to stało się szybko i miało być jednorazową pijacką pomyłką, ale wiedziałem, że jeśli wrócę do domu i nie będę w stosunku do ciebie odpowiednio delikatny, to ty jeszcze szybciej się załamiesz, nie chciałem odreagowywać na tobie, na twoim ciele. To nie tak, że każdą noc spędzałem z nim, przysięgam, to zdarzyło się kilka razy. Przeważnie tylko się upijałem, żeby zapomnieć o stresie w firmie i o tym, że cię zaniedbuję. Potem stało się poważniej, bo Nick przyznał mi się, że się we mnie zakochał, a ja nie wiedziałem, co robić. Spanikowałem, więc spędzałem z nim często czas, do niczego nie dochodziło. On mimo tego, że był nachalny, był dobrym kumplem - Harry mówił prawdę.

– Był? - zapytał Louis.

– Tak, no był, nie mam zamiaru więcej kłamać, bo naprawdę dobrze się dogadywaliśmy - tłumaczył brunet.

– Nie chodzi mi o to. _Był,_ to znaczy, że już nie jest? - dociekał starszy.

– Och. Nie, zerwałem z nim kontakt tej nocy, którą spędziłem u mamy.

– Och? - Louis wydął wargi.

\- Lou, ja cię kocham, te słowa w szpitalu były prawdziwe, nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę, żałuję, że po prostu nie przyznałem się tobie, że mam problemy w firmie i szukałem rozwiązania problemu w ten sposób. Potem to całe ignorowanie ciebie, to dlatego, że nie mogłem patrzeć na własne odbicie w lustrze. Brzydziłem się siebie, nie zasługuję na kogoś jak ty, a widok ciebie i twoich łez tak bardzo mnie boli, że uciekałem, bo jestem jebanym tchórzem. - Zakrył dłońmi twarz.

\- Harry?

\- Tak?

\- Dziękuję ci za to, co powiedziałeś.

\- Słucham?

\- Jeśli naprawdę mnie kochasz, to są to całkiem odpowiednie ostatnie słowa, prawda?

\- Louis czy- czy t-ty chcesz powiedzieć, że nie masz zamiaru więcej się do mnie odezwać? - zapytał drżącym głosem.

\- Harry, to nie tak, przecież wiesz, nigdy nie przestanę cię kochać, ale nie zniósłbym kolejnych lat i samotnych wieczorów - powiedział z dziwnym spokojem.

\- Louis, nie, proszę, błagam! Daj nam szansę, błagam, Boo, kochanie, tak bardzo cię przepraszam!

Lokaty był zdesperowany jak nigdy przedtem.

„Daj mi trochę czasu” - było jedyną odpowiedzią szatyna, następnie Harry spakował walizki i wyjechał.

 

**Jeśli musisz walczyć,**

**walcz z samym sobą i swoimi myślami w nocy.**

*****

**If you must work,**

**work to leave some part of you on this earth.**

 

Minęły3 miesiące. 13 tygodni. 91 dni. Czy jak kto woli, 2191 godzin.

Dokładnie wtedy Harry opuścił ich dom.

Przez pierwszy miesiąc mieszkał u Zayna, był jego przyjacielem z pracy. Miał orientalną urodę i tajemniczy charakter. Razem ze swoją żoną Perrie i synkiem Olly’m mieszkali na obrzeżach Londynu. Mieli nowocześnie, lecz przytulnie urządzony dom z niewielkim, zadbanym ogrodem. Harry spał w pokoju gościnnym. Po pracy zajmował się chłopcem, co zresztą sprawiało mu wielką przyjemność. Mimo wszelkich zapewnień, że będzie to w porządku, nie został w ich mieszkaniu pod ich nieobecność. Rodzina Malików musiała odwiedzić rodzinę Edwards, a Harry nie chciał narzucać się i nie przyjął zapasowych kluczy.

 

Kolejne 2 miesiące mieszkał ze swoim drugim kolegą, Niallem. Blondyn o miłym i wesołym usposobieniu, z zabawnym irlandzkim akcentem. Dobrze się dogadywali, czuł się u niego swobodniej, bo nie miał ani żony, ani dziecka, tak jak Zayn. Horan kończył pracę w tych samych godzinach, więc większość wolnego czasu spędzali razem. Naprawdę dobrze się dogadywali, co pozwalało Harry'emu choć na chwilę zapomnieć o ciążącym na nim poczuciu winy i smutku.

 

Oczywiście, mógłby kupić nowe mieszkanie, było go na to stać, ale w głębi serca miał nadzieję, że to tylko zły sen, że nie spierdolił całego swojego życia i że będzie mógł jeszcze raz spojrzeć w najpiękniejsze niebieskie oczy, dla których stracił głowę jako nastolatek.

 

*

 

Nie, żeby Louis przechodził przez to wszystko bez problemu. Cierpiał nawet bardziej, bo to przecież on został skrzywdzony.

Z tym, że nie płakał, miał wrażenie, że wszystkie łzy już z niego uleciały.

Liam informował go od czasu do czasu, gdzie mieszkał Harry, bo chciał wiedzieć, czy ten idiota żyje i czy jest bezpieczny, przecież nadal go kochał.

Było mu ciężko, na dodatek brakowało mu chrapania drugiej osoby w nocy, głośnego przeciągania się przy wstawaniu, brązowych loków na poduszce, czy pośpiesznego wychodzenia do pracy Harry’ego. Mimo wszystko, on naprawdę za nim tęsknił...

 

*

 

Otwierał właśnie szufladę z bielizną, by włożyć coś na siebie. Jedna jej połowa była pusta, młodszy wziął ze sobą tamtego wieczoru wszystkie ubrania. Chciał chwycić materiał, ale coś zwróciło jego uwagę.

Uniósł parę czarnych bokserek z dna szuflady, pod którymi znalazł ciężki, zniszczony, skórzany notes. Ten, który Hazz zawsze przed nim chował. On to szanował i nigdy nie pytał ani nie naciskał. Jednak tym razem stwierdził, że mu się należy i ciekawość wzięła górę. Usiadł na łóżku i drżącymi dłońmi otworzył notes na przypadkowej stronie.

Zagłębiał się w jego treść, nie zauważył, kiedy zaczął płakać, dopóki krople nie rozpuściły atramentu.

Na jednej stronie wklejone było ich zdjęcie z podróży do Norwegii, gdzie oboje stoją obok stada dzikich reniferów, ubrani w ciepłe, śmieszne swetry.

Na kolejnej wklejony był bilet z Disneylandu.

Skąpo, ale konkretnie powypisywane były daty ważnych dla nich dni.

_24.12.2019_

_Wigilia i urodziny Boo._

_Najlepszy na świecie dzień._

 

_01.01.2020_

_Nowy Rok, Hawajskie plaże._

(Doczepione było zdjęcie ich pokoju hotelowego z widokiem na ocean.)

 

_18.02.2020_

_Nie zmieniłbym nic._

 

Cały Harry, zero zbędnych słów.

Przeglądał dalej zdjęcia i krótkie notki, póki nie trafił na kilka, które sprawiły, że jego już dawno skruszone serce połamało się jeszcze bardziej.

 

_10.09.2020_

_Ja naprawdę go kocham, tylko jego._

_Kocham Cię, Boo._

 

_19.09.2020_

_Wszystko sypie się jak piach z tych pierdolonych, hawajskich plaż._

 

_30.09.2020_

_Nie wszystko można utopić w wódce,_

_ale mnie chyba tak._

 

_05.10.2020_

_Kolejny raz patrzę na swoje dłonie._

_Już nie pamiętam, jak to jest trzymać Cię w objęciach._

 

Kogo on próbował oszukać? Przecież nie mógł bez niego żyć, czytając jego notes naprawdę na nowo uwierzył w to, że Harry zawsze go kochał. To było oczywiste, ale zarazem, nikt nie wyrządził mu takiej krzywdy i przez nikogo nie czuł się tak okropnie, jak teraz.

 

*

 

Ze snu wyrwał go dźwięk telefonu, nie patrząc na wyświetlacz, odebrał, ignorując narzekanie Nialla zza ściany o tym, że powinien wyciszyć dzwonek.

\- Styles, słucham? - powiedział zachrypniętym po nocy głosem.

\- Przyjedź, proszę.

Ten głos był mu znany jak żaden inny,

to ten głos powiedział mu piskliwe „hej” jeszcze w szkole średniej,

to ten głos zapytał „umm, co robisz w ten weekend? Pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy może gdzieś wyjść, to znaczy, no wiesz, o ile chcesz ze mną wyjść, nie wiem jeszcze gdzie, powiedz coś, proszę, bo gdy się denerwuję, to zaczynam gadać od rzeczy”,

to właśnie ten głos powiedział „jesteś piękny, Harry”,

to ten głos powiedział „kocham cię”,

i to ten głos trzy miesiące temu powiedział „daj mi trochę czasu”.

Ten głos był najpiękniejszym głosem na świecie.

Serce w jego piersi zaczęło bić tak mocno, że aż bolało, a on poderwał się natychmiast i wstał z łóżka.

\- Lou-Louis?

\- Po prostu przyjedź – odpowiedział cichutko i rozłączył się.

Harry nie wiedział do końca, co się dzieje, zrobiło mu się słabo, łzy napłynęły do oczu, kręciło mu się w głowie i miał ochotę zwymiotować.

Ubrał się tak szybko, jak tylko mógł i wybiegł z mieszkania blondyna. Odpalił samochód, nie wiedział, na co się pisze. Co, jeśli Louis ma po prostu zamiar zmieszać go z gównem i powiedzieć, żeby nigdy już nie stawał mu na drodze i zapomniał o tym, co ich łączyło?

Nieważne, jeśli to znaczy, że chociaż ten ostatni raz będzie mógł spojrzeć mu w oczy.

 

*

 

Łamiąc po drodze co najmniej 10 przepisów drogowych, dotarł na miejsce.

Siedział w samochodzie zaparkowanym na podjeździe ich kiedyś wspólnego domu. Czuł się jak sparaliżowany, był tak przerażony tym, co ma właśnie nadejść.

Chwiejnym krokiem podszedł do drzwi i nacisnął guzik dzwonka. Nie czuł się tu mile widziany, nie na tyle, by wejść bez pukania.

Odchodził od zmysłów i miał wrażenie, że zaraz zemdleje.

\- To też twój dom, mogłeś po prostu wejść - odparł Louis jakby od niechcenia, otwierając drzwi i wpuszczając bruneta do środka.

\- Tak, wiem, um- Lou?

\- Harry, poczekaj.

W tym momencie ich spojrzenia spotkały się i można było zobaczyć wszystko.

Moment, w którym spotkali się po raz pierwszy.

Pierwsza rozmowa.

Ich pierwsza randka.

Pierwszy komplement.

Pierwszy raz, gdy przyznali się, że nie chcą, by była to tylko przelotna znajomość.

Pierwszy niepewny dotyk dłoni.

Pierwszy pocałunek.

Pierwsze 24 wspólnie spędzone godziny.

Pierwszy wspólny wyjazd w góry.

Pierwszy raz, gdy się kochali.

Pierwszy raz, gdy weszli do nowo wybudowanego domu.

Każde wspólnie zjedzone śniadanie.

Każda wspólnie wypita kawa.

Wspólnie obejrzane filmy i wygrzewanie się przed kominkiem.

Pierwsza kłótnia.

Pierwsze łzy.

Pierwszy raz, gdy Harry zostawił Louisa samego na całą noc.

Pierwszy raz, gdy Louis nie chciał kochać się z Harrym.

Pierwszy raz, gdy Louis zaczął czuć się zastąpiony...

 

To wszystko wyrażało tak wiele, nikt nie odzywał się przez dłuższą chwilę.

\- Kocham cię - powiedział Harry.

⁃    - Wiem, ja naprawdę to wiem - odparł smutno Boo.

\- Czy ty... czy, no wiesz, mam wziąć resztę rzeczy? - zapytał niepewnie brunet, próbując się nie rozpłakać, wiedział, że to koniec.

\- Właściwie... to myślałem, że może chciałbyś przywieźć swoje rzeczy z powrotem?

To zdecydowanie nie było to, czego się spodziewał. Czy Louis właśnie zaproponował mu ponowne wprowadzenie się?

\- Czekaj, m-mówisz serio?

Łzy wypływały z jego zielonych oczu.

\- Tak, Harry, po prostu nie każ mi się powtarzać i śpisz na kanapie - Louis uśmiechnął się słabo, owijając ramionami swoje kruche ciało, ostatnimi czasy nie wyglądał za dobrze.

Młodszy uśmiechnął się szczerze po raz pierwszy od ponad pół roku i wyciągnął ręce w stronę chłopaka nie myśląc o tym, co robi, ale od razu wzdrygnął się i odsunął, chowając dłonie za siebie.

\- Ja przepraszam, nie o to mi chodziło - powiedział pośpiesznie, wiedział, że speszył szatyna.

\- Chodź tu, wiem, o co ci chodziło - Louis rozłożył ramiona tak, by większy chłopak mógł się w nich schować.

To była najpiękniejsza chwila o jakiej mógł pomyśleć Harry. Tak bardzo tęsknił. Czuł ciepło drugiego mężczyzny, tak bardzo kojący dotyk, pochłaniał zapach jego skóry i ubrań, jak gdyby był on tlenem, a jemu właśnie brakowało powietrza.

Odsunął się niechętnie, nie chciał nadużywać czułości starszego.

\- Dziękuję - wyszeptał w jego stronę i wyszedł z domu, by móc zabrać swoje ubrania z mieszkania Nialla.

Louis stał w przedpokoju.

– Też cię kocham, Harry – rzekł cicho sam do siebie.

 

*

 

Nie było łatwo, nawet nie myśleli, że będzie. Ale nie przewidywali, że będzie aż tak ciężko.

Louis zachowywał okropny dystans, który wręcz zabijał Harry’ego od środka.

_Tak blisko, a jednak tak daleko._

Za każdym razem, gdy brunet podchodził do chłopaka od tyłu i go obejmował, ten za każdym razem spychał jego dłonie ze swoich bioder. „Harry, nie... poczekaj”, „Harry, daj mi czas, proszę”. „Przestań”, „nie”, „jeszcze nie teraz”.

Niby zdawał sobie sprawę, że gdyby nie to, że spieprzył, nie musiałby teraz czekać na to, aż jego chłopak pozwoli mu się dotknąć. Nie miał prawa narzekać, to była jego wina, ale dlaczego Louis chciał go w ich domu, chciał znowu wspólnie mieszkać, skoro traktował go jak obcego?

 

*

Miesiąc później można było powiedzieć, że wszystko idzie w dobrym kierunku. Wspólnie jedli posiłki, a wieczorami oglądali filmy lub czytali książki. Wspólnie siedzieli na obecnym łóżku Harry’ego (czyli sofie).

Lepsze to niż nic, prawda?

 

*

 

Noc była cicha i ciemna jak mało która, słychać było tylko pracującą lodówkę i lekki szum z głośników.

Dzisiaj Harry nie był w pracy, źle się czuł, brała go choroba i nie miał siły pojawiać się w firmie. Siedział sam w domu i oglądał bezsensowne programy.

Louis wyszedł koło południa, nie mówiąc gdzie idzie. Wrócił wieczorem i zrobił dla ich dwójki herbatę, podał młodszemu leki, na co ten powiedział, że sam mógł je sobie wziąć i szatyn nie powinien się o niego martwić. Starszy poklepał go po głowie i poszedł do góry, było słychać, że bierze długi prysznic. Jak zawsze, kiedy chce o czymś pomyśleć.

Harry owinął się szczelniej kocem i odkaszlnął prawdopodobnie za głośno, bo od razu po tym usłyszał kroki na schodach, a światło oślepiło go na kilka sekund. Nie chciał go obudzić swoim kaszlem.

\- Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię obudzić - powiedział szybko, przeraźliwie słabym głosem i pociągnął nosem, katar też nie dawał mu spokoju.

– Nie wygłupiaj się i chodź, strasznie tu zimno, nie chcę, żebyś bardziej się rozchorował, wcale nie spałem - Louis trzymał się za ramiona, na parterze było rzeczywiście chłodno.

\- Louis ja- nie- jeśli ci to nie odpowiada, jest mi tu dobrze, naprawdę, mam ciepły koc - argumentował Harry, miał wrażenie, że starszy robi to z litości.

\- Mam cię tam zanieść siłą, czy jak? - Lou uśmiechnął się szeroko, ukazując rząd białych zębów, małe zmarszczki pojawiły się w kącikach jego oczu. Stopiło to serce młodszego. Nie miał czasu odpowiedzieć, bo jego chłopak podniósł go z kanapy, łapiąc go pod kolanami i za ramiona.

\- Louis, sam dałbym radę, nie musisz mnie nieść, jestem za ciężki - szarpał się delikatnie, śmiejąc się.

\- Ciii, daj mi nacieszyć się tym, ze chociaż raz mogę być tym silnym.

Położył kaszlącego chłopaka po prawej stronie dużego łóżka i ułożył się obok, nasuwając na nich ciepłą pościel.

Harry patrzył na niego spod długich rzęs, na co on uniósł ramię w geście ponaglenia lokatego, by ułożył się na jego piersi. Nie musiał długo prosić, bo Hazz od razu wtulił się w jego bok.

_Ciepło, jakie daje ci druga osoba, nie zastąpi ci nic innego._

Złożył pocałunek w jego lokach. Było to ich najbliższe zbliżenie się do siebie od prawie roku.

 

*

Gdy Harry wyzdrowiał i znów przeniósł się na kanapę, Louis powiedział tylko, żeby sobie nie żartował.

Od tej pory spali w jednym łóżku, czasem przytuleni, czasem nie, ale ważne, że byli blisko siebie.

 

*

 

Oglądali właśnie „Now is good”, którego nie mieli okazji obejrzeć w kinie. Fabułę poznali dopiero oglądając film.

Zrobiło się ckliwie. Przytłaczająco smutna historia głównej bohaterki, która była śmiertelnie chora i praktycznie umierała na oczach najbliższych -  w tym swojego chłopaka - wzruszała każdego.

Gdy końcowe napisy pojawiły się na ekranie, a Lou otarł potajemnie łzy, tak, by chłopak siedzący obok ich nie widział, odwrócił głowę w jego kierunku i zobaczył mężczyznę zalanego łzami. Odruchowo przytulił go mocno do siebie.

\- Ej, to tylko film. - Próbował go pocieszyć.

\- W-wiem, Boo... ja po prostu- ja... nie chcę cię stracić, nigdy - wyszlochał w jego koszulkę młodszy.

\- Ciiii, skarbie - uspokajał go szatyn, po czym uniósł dwoma palcami jego podbródek, żeby spojrzeli sobie w oczy, po czym mocno go pocałował.

Pierwszy raz od czasu, który zdawał się być wiecznością, _pocałował go_. Pocałunek był długi i wygłodniały. Wszystkie uczucia uderzyły w nich z podwójną siłą.

Warto było czekać.

Zaraz po ich pierwszym, to był ich najpiękniejszy pocałunek. Przekazali w nim sobie wszystkie niewypowiedziane słowa, wyznania i przeprosiny.

 

*

Teraz skradanie sobie pocałunków było na porządku dziennym, każdy był nieśmiały i nigdy nie inicjował ich Harry, ale on po prostu nie chciał się narzucać.

Kilka dni temu odwiedzili Anne, która była przesadnie miła dla Louisa i oschła dla syna. Nie była z niego dumna i wiele razy powtarzała, jak bardzo zawiódł ją, krzywdząc drugą osobę.

Tego dnia natomiast byli u Jay i rodzeństwa Tomlinsona.

Johannah nie dawała poznać po sobie, że żywi urazę do lokatego. W końcu Lou był jej synem, serce pękało jej, gdy widziała, jak cierpiał.

Mimo wszystko były to udane spotkania. Być może Harry czuł się odsunięty, ale wiedział, że zasłużył. Gdy wracali od Jay i załamał ręce na kierownicy, chowając twarz w dłonie, Louis przytulił go i zapewnił, że _jest w porządku._

 

 

**Jeśli musisz pracować,**

**pracuj nad tym, by zostawić jakąś część siebie na Ziemi.**

*****

**If you must live, darling one,**

**just live, just live, just live...**

 

Kładli się właśnie spać, ale gdy Harry sięgał po to, by zgasić nocną lampkę, Louis złapał go za ramię i spojrzał mu w oczy.

– Kochaj się ze mną - powiedział stanowczo, młodszy chłopak zastygł.

\- Jesteś pewien? - spytał kontrolnie.

\- Tak, kurwa. Jestem pewien od kilku miesięcy, zajmij się mną, bo nie wytrzymam - odpowiedział i wpił się w pełne usta bruneta.

Byli w samej bieliźnie, więc nie mieli problemu z pozbyciem się zbędnego materiału. Louis siedział okrakiem na Harrym i zrobił mu malinkę na zgięciu szyi, chciał podkreślić, że jest jego, że nie należy do żadnego Nicka, czy kogokolwiek innego.

Brunet ujął w dłoń penisa swojego chłopaka i poruszał dłonią w górę i w dół, na co otrzymał jęk zadowolenia. Ułożył mniejszego mężczyznę pod sobą na poduszkach, składając pocałunki na jego ciele od szyi, przez wrażliwe sutki i pępek, aż po podbrzusze, a kiedy trafił na jego męskość, zassał lekko główkę, na co ten wygiął plecy w łuk. Harry bez ostrzeżenia wziął go w usta, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego. Po kilku minutach sprawnych ust na jego długości Louis czuł, że nie wytrzyma już długo, więc odepchnął młodszego od siebie i złożył pocałunek na jego ustach, w pewnym sensie smakując samego siebie.

Harry rozciągał go trochę dłużej, niż to zwykle bywało, nie chciał zrobić mu krzywdy.

Gdy Louis dał mu znać, że jest gotowy, Hazz zorientował się, że nie mają prezerwatyw i z zakłopotaniem spojrzał na partnera.

\- Boo? Czy ty, umm... czy przez ten czas?... - dukał. Nie wiedział, jak podejść do sprawy.

\- Nie, Boże, nie! Nie, Harry, nikogo nie miałem, nie! - zaprzeczył nerwowo szatyn.

Po tym zapewnieniu wszedł w niego delikatnie czekając, aż się przyzwyczai i da mu znak, że może się poruszyć. Lou ścisnął mocniej jego ramię, na co młodszy zaczął poruszać się w nim coraz szybciej i pewniej.

Nie kochali się tak długo, to było coś magicznego. To, co teraz przeżywali.

Gdy starszy doszedł pierwszy z imieniem chłopaka na ustach, Harry zrobił to samo.

 

*

 

Leżeli wtuleni w siebie i słuchali swoich normujących się oddechów, dopóki jeden z nich nie przerwał ciszy.

\- Boo? Czy jest szansa, że kiedyś mi wybaczysz? - spytał tak cicho, że gdyby nie fakt, że był środek nocy i byli sami w sypialni, szatyn wcale by tego nie usłyszał.

\- Hazz... j-ja, ja wybaczyłem ci na samym początku. – Przytulił go mocniej do siebie.

\- Nigdy nie przestanę cię przepraszać, nie zasługuję na ciebie, tak bardzo cię kocham - powiedział, a Louis poczuł na swojej piersi łzy moczące jego skórę. Przekręcił się, sięgając do swojej szafki nocnej, w której na ślepo czegoś szukał, a gdy to znalazł, usiadł na łóżku, żeby móc spojrzeć chłopakowi w oczy.

Ręce trzymał schowane za sobą, Harry miał mokre policzki, tak bardzo żałował tego wszystkiego.

\- Hazz, nie płacz, proszę - powiedział i starł kciukami jego łzy. - Możemy razem zapomnieć, okej? Wiesz przecież, że nie mogę bez ciebie żyć, też bardzo cię kocham, nawet jeśli nie powiedziałem ci przez tak długi czas, kocham, naprawdę kocham.

Złożył słodki pocałunek na jego czole.

\- Nie wiem czy w złości się nie wygadałem, ale jakiś czas temu kupiłem coś, co być może uznasz za niepotrzebne, jak wiszący na tamtej ścianie obraz, ale już trudno. - Wyciągnął zza siebie małe pudełeczko.

⁃    - Chciałem ci się oświadczyć dawno temu, ale chyba przegapiłem odpowiedni moment i było już za późno, więc korzystam z okazji.

⁃    Otworzył pudełko, ukazując srebrną, piękną obrączkę.

– Harry, wyjdziesz za mnie? – spytał z uśmiechem na ustach.

Może nie były to idealne oświadczyny, ale nie potrzebowali niczego więcej.

Harry rzucił się na niego i zaczął całować.

\- Kocham cię, kocham cię i przepra-

\- Nie, ciii... Zero przeprosin, ja ciebie też.

 

**Jeśli musisz żyć, kochanie,**

**po prostu żyj, po prostu żyj, po prostu żyj...**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> To moja pierwsza praca, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość.  
> Wiem, że pozostawia wiele do życzenia :D  
> Każda opinia mile widziana.  
> Mój twitter: @grylesporno
> 
> +Bardzo dziękuję Andzi, która motywowała mnie do pisania x


End file.
